Qu'est-ce que je fais là?
by Belinat
Summary: Mon nom est Natacha, je me suis endormi dans mon lit, avec mon chat. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'était quelqu'un d'autre. Dans un autre pays, une autre langue, un autre monde. Je me suis endormi Natacha, je me suis réveillé Lily Evans. Moi qui connait l'histoire de Harry Potter par coeur. Je sens qu'il n'y aura rien de pareil dans cette version.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis endormi dans mon lit, avec mon chat, hier soir. Et je me réveille se matin dans un endroit où les murs sont de pierres grises, il y a une demi douzaine de lits à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges dans la pièce.

\- Aller Lily! Debout! Dit une fille que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie qui me lance un oreiller en pleine figure. Depuis le temps que tu étudies pour cet examen avec Rogue, ce n'est pas le moment d'arriver en retard.

Je fronce des sourcils en lui renvoyant son projectile. Lily, Rogue? Pourquoi cette fille me parle de personnages de Harry Potter? Et où je suis, d'abord? Je finis par faire comme toutes les filles de ce dortoir. Je fouille dans la malle au bout du lit où je me suis réveillée et me prend des vêtements à la mode des années 1970. Quand je vais à la salle de bain, je m'arrête net devant le miroir et m'observe un long moment. Je n'ai plus du tout la même apparence que quand je suis allé me coucher. Moi qui est atteinte d'obésité morbide, châtaine aux yeux pers. J'ai maintenant une silhouette élancée, une poitrine ferme qui défie la gravité, des cheveux auburn, presque violet, jusqu'à la taille et ondulés sans être frisés, quelques tâches de rousseurs discrètes, des lèvres charnues, un petit nez en trompette et de grands yeux vert émeraude de biche avec de longs cils.

\- Evans! Dépêche!

J'ouvre les yeux ronds en regardant mon reflet. Evans… Lily Evans… Je suis Lily Evans? C'est quoi ce BORDEL?! À la regarder dans le miroir, pas étonnant que Rogue et Potter aient flashés sur elle. Elle est simplement MAGNIFIQUE! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans son corps?

Je prends donc une douche rapide, m'habille en vitesse et suis les autres filles de mon dortoir vers la Grande Salle.

\- Hey! Evans! On sort ensemble se soir? Semble hurler quelqu'un.

Je me tourne vers la voix et vois que c'est James Potter, dans le souvenir de Rogue dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne connaisses pas un peu plus le monde Moldu, Potter, lui dis-je en haussant un sourcil. Peut-être que tu aurais plus de retenue en comprenant qu'on peut poursuivre quelqu'un pour harcèlement, du monde d'où je viens. Justement, tu me fais penser qu'il faut que je m'informe sur le sujet. Il y a sûrement un règlement quelconque à Poudlard pour empêcher ce genre de comportement plus que grossier.

Je sais que je vais sûrement faire un truc plus que perturbant pour la plupart des gens, mais je m'en fous. Severus a toujours été mon personnage préféré et j'ai toujours trouvé Lily Evans vraiment idiote d'avoir choisi Potter au lieux de Sev. Je me lève donc de la table des rouge et or et me dirige vers la table des Serpentard. Je parcours la table du regard et trouve rapidement Severus et me dirige vers lui sans hésiter. Je m'installe à côté de lui et tout les Serpentard me regardent comme si j'avais 2 têtes, ce qui est assez drôle.

\- Salut, Sev. Ça va?

\- Oui, ça va. Mais, Lys, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- En fait, je sais que tu as gardé contacte avec Malefoy et je me demandais si tu pouvais lui demander une information pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Sang-de-Bourbe? Me demande une fille qui a des airs de Vincent Crabbe.

\- Je n'en peux plus de Potter et ses lèches bottes, dis-je sans relever l'insulte. Et comme Malefoy a été Préfet en chef et qu'il semble près du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, je voulais lui demandé son avis pour me débarrasser de ce boulet. Qui de mieux qu'un Serpentard pour trouver la petite bête pour mettre un Gryffondor dans l'embarras. Et on s'entend que ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui sévira sur ces imbéciles de « Maraudeurs ».

\- Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Evans? Me demande un gamin qui semble être Regulus Black.

\- Je pense juste que Sev a fini par déteindre sur moi, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Donc, tu crois que tu peux m'aider? Que je demande à Severus en me tournant vers lui.

\- Bien sûr, me répond l'adolescent en se tournant vers moi.

\- Parfait! Merci Sev! Lui dis-je avec un sourire rayonnant. Je te promets que je te revaudrai ça.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et retourne à la table des Gryffondor à contrecœur.

Je dois faire maintenant l'examen écrit de Défense contre les forces du Mal pour les BUSE de Evans. Étonnamment, je trouve tout assez facile. Comme si le fait que la véritable Evans ait étudié comme une folle, faisait en sorte que je m'en rappelle, inconsciemment.

Quels sont les différences entre un loup-garou et un vrai loup? Bah! C'est pas si compliqué, le loup-garou a une apparence très fortement similaire à un loup normal. Les différences entre eux sont subtiles et rendent difficile le fait de les distinguer physiquement l'un de l'autre. Les seuls signes qui permettent de remarquer l'humanité d'un loup-garou sont la petitesse de son museau et de ses pupilles ainsi que sa queue moins fournie. Mais si vous êtes assez près pour remarquer ses infimes différences, il y a fort à parier que ce sera la dernière chose que vous verrez de votre vie.

Satisfaite de mon parchemin, je lève la tête pour voir ce qui se passe autour de moi. Presque tout le monde est concentré sur sa copie. Sirius Black se balance sur les pattes arrières de sa chaise, Potter fait des petits cœurs sur son parchemin, Pettigrow se creuse la tête pour se rappeler les différences entre un loup et un loup-garou alors qu'il passe toutes ses pleines lunes avec Lunard, ce dernier semble assez satisfait de sa copie alors que Severus fait comme dans le livre. Il a le visage a 2 ou 3 centimètres de sa copie et sa main survole le papier tellement il écrit rapidement de son écriture serrée.

Le temps est enfin écoulé et nous sommes libérés de la Grande Salle.

Alice, une fille de Poufsouffle, m'apostrophe et nous discutons un moment de l'examen avant qu'elle ne me laisse partir dans le parc pour rejoindre Severus. Mais quand j'arrive, je ferme les yeux de douleur, ça a déjà commencé. Severus a la tête en bas, les jambes nues et le sous-vêtement exposé aux yeux de tous alors que Potter le garde dans cette position avec un sourire cruel au visage,

\- Lâche-le! Lui criais-je en m'avançant rapidement.

\- D'accord, si tu sors avec moi.

\- La seule chose que tu auras de moi, c'est mon point dans la figure! Potter de mes deux! Fais le descendre immédiatement!

\- Si non quoi? Me demande Black. Tu vas nous retirer des points? Nous mettre en retenue?

\- Et dire que vous êtes de futurs Lord, c'est d'un pathétique! Je suis certaine que Lord et Lady Potter seraient plus que fiers de votre comportement à tout les deux, dis-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, dit Potter en se tournant enfin vers moi.

\- Si tu veux courir ce risque, soit, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Fais le descendre, MAINTENANT!

Potter met enfin fin au sortilège et je me précipite vers Severus en sachant déjà ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, me crache-t-il au visage.

\- Je sais, que je réponds, les larmes aux yeux. Mais moi j'ai eu peur. Moi j'ai besoin de toi, Sev.

\- Lys, je suis désolé, je… je ne voulais pas dire ça, me dit-il, contrit.

\- Je le sais aussi. Tu crois que tu peux te lever?

\- QUOI?! Hurle Potter. Il t'a traité de… de tu-sais-quoi et tu ne dis rien?

\- Tu nous as fait bien pire que ça, et ça ne t'a jamais outré à ce que je sache. Viens Sev, on s'en va.

Le Serpentard m'entraine dans une salle de classe que Evans et lui ont aménagée juste pour eux. Je regarde Sev s'affairer dans la pièce et j'ai alors une illumination.

\- Sev?

\- Hum?

\- Et si on ne revenait pas à Poudlard, en septembre? Si on étudiait à domicile et qu'on passait notre diplôme en candidat libre au Ministère?

\- Lys, soupir Severus en venant s'assoir en face de moi. Je sais qu'on est brillant tout les deux. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est ou point de se passer de prof.

\- Sev, je t'en pris, dis-je en m'Avançant vers lui en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je… Je e veux pas que Potter et ses imbéciles finissent par te tuer. Tu aurais pu tomber sur la tête tout à l'heure. Être dans un état végétatif pour le reste de ta vie ou te briser la buque en tombant. Combien de fois tu as dû aller à l'infirmerie à cause d'eux. Sev, s'il-te-plait. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal encore.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je le prends dans mes bras et je suis terrorisée en pensant à tout ce que Severus Rogue à vécu avant de mourir au bout de son sang avec, pour seul compagnie, la preuve vivante de la trahison de Lily envers lui en partant avec son bourreau.

\- Lys, je vais bien, essais de me convaincre Severus.

\- Mais pour combien de temps, encore? Que je lui demande en levant mon visage vers le sien et en encrent mon regard dans le sien.

Je le vois qui semble arrêter de respirer. J'approche alors mon visage du sien et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est maladroit, mais ni l'un ni l'autre en avons quelque chose à faire.

\- Je t'en pris, je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent par te tuer, dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Okay, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Mais il faut aviser nos directeur de maison.

\- Ça me va.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous envoyons un hibou à notre directeur de maison respectif pour leur demander une rencontre formelle avant les vacances d'été. Sev et moi avons notre rendez-vous presque en même temps dans la soirée. Lui avec le professeur Slughorn et moi avec McGonagall.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir, Miss Evans.

\- Seulement pour vous annoncer que je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard le premier septembre prochain, dis-je avec désinvolture.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que Potter et sa bande son dangereux pour Severus et moi. De plus, aucune mesure n'a été prise, ou n'a fonctionnée, pour qu'ils arrêtent d'intimider ou de harceler les élèves. Alors nous avons décidé de veiller nous-même à notre sécurité et de partir de Poudlard. Je n'aurai aucun problème pour m'inscrire au lycée et me trouver un bon emploi après, dis-je en haussant les épaules d'un air désolé.

\- Mais… Miss Evans, vous êtes une jeune sorcière de talent. Vous êtes probablement l'élève la plus douée de votre génération.

\- Peut-être, dis-je, mais ça ne m'a jamais aidé contre Potter et son groupe. Et Severus non plus d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, Potter aurait pue le tuer et personne, je dis bien personne, n'est intervenu à par moi. Lupin, qui est préfet de Gryffondor avec moi, n'a pas dit un mot pour arrêter ses amis. Il ne dit jamais rien, la conséquence la plus grave que Black et Potter ont eu, se sont des retenues séparées et ça ne compte pas, ils ont des miroirs à double sens pour communiquer. Et personne ne remarque jamais rien. Pour ma part, il est de plus en plus agressif dans son harcèlement et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre qu'il me viole pour faire quelque chose.

\- Miss Evans, vous exagérez, me dit l'animagus félin.

\- Il a bien failli dévêtir Severus devant tout Poudlard, dans le parc aujourd'hui, dis-je avec aplomb. Qu'est-ce qui le retiendrait de le faire avec moi? Ma décision est prise, professeur. Ma sécurité et celle de Severus passe avant mon envie de faire partie du monde Magique.

\- Miss Evans, s'il-vous-plait, laissez moi jusqu'au premier août pour régler le « problème » Maraudeurs. Si je n'y arrive pas, je vous laisserai partir.

\- Je dois en discuter avec Severus d'abord. Si il est d'accord, nous abonderons dans ce sens.

McGonagall hoche la tête avant de me laisser quitter son bureau. Je rejoins ensuite Sev à la bibliothèque et je lui montre la Salle sur Demande quand je lui dis qu'il faut se rendre devant la toile des Trolls en tutu au 7e étages. Une fois à l'intérieur, dans un salon confortable, il s'assoit à côté de moi pour me demander d'où je connais cette pièce.

\- Sev, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. Tu sais, ce matin, quand Regulus Black m'a demandé qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait de Evans?

\- Oui, me dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Je souris doucement, il a déjà cette manie de ne lever qu'un sourcil. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais été capable de faire ça correctement.

\- Il n'avait pas entièrement tord… Je… Je ne suis pas Lily Evans, Severus. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, mais je me suis réveillée dans son corps, se matin.

\- Lys, ce n'est pas drôle, me dit Sev en se tournant vers moi.

\- Je… Je peux te le prouver, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. As-tu commencé à apprendre les arts de l'esprit?

\- Qu… quoi?

\- De l'endroit et du temps qu'où je viens, il y a une série de 7 livres, qui ont été porté au cinéma en 8 films. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon du nom de Harry Potter. Tu es dans cette histoire, Severus. Tu as entre 31 et 38 ans et tu es un Occlumen et un Legilimen accompli. Alors, as-tu oui ou non, commencé à étudier en ce sens?

\- Oui, et je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, dit lentement Severus en me dévisageant.

\- Et Lily et moi n'avons pas le même point de vue sur la magie dite noire. Je pense que tout est une question d'intention, et non une question de sort. Un récurvite à répétition peut étouffer une personne jusqu'à la tuer. Un lévicorpus peut rendre une personne paralysée à vie si cette personne se brise la colonne vertébrale. Alors qu'un sort de découpe de magie dite noire peut sauver une vie pendant une opération délicate, un Imperium sur une personne qui allait en tuer une autre pour l'empêcher de la faire sont, selon moi, une bonne chose. Potter n'utilise jamais la magie dite noire, Severus, mais il est bien plus sombre que beaucoup des Serpentard qu'il accuse d'être des mages noirs en puissance.

Je m'étais levé pendant ma tirade et je fais les 100 pas sur le tapis épais entre le sofa et la cheminée. Je vois Severus qui se lève aussi et m'arrête en me tenant le poignet et me tourne vers lui en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure? Tu m'as fait croire que c'était elle. Qui es-tu, si tu n'es pas ELLE!

Je vois alors ses yeux s'embuer de larmes contenues et il plante sa baguette contre ma gorge. Je lui dis donc de prendre la baguette que j'ai sur moi et de la garder le temps que je lui explique exactement qui je suis. Le Serpentard semble se détendre légèrement et fouille dans mes poches pour prendre la baguette de Lily.

\- Elle est dans ma manche gauche, Severus.

Une fois que je suis désarmé, nous nous rassoyons dans le divan, la baguette de Severus toujours pointée dans ma direction.

\- Je suis Natacha Provost, je suis née le 4 novembre 2003 et j'ai 16 ans. Je suis, ce qu'on appelle, une surdouée. J'ai terminé mon secondaire à l'âge de 13 ans, j'ai fait une technique en intervention en délinquance en 1 ans au lieu de 3 et je vais actuellement à l'université pour me spécialiser en intervention en santé mentale. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai toujours adoré la série de livre Harry Potter. Ma mère me les lisait quand j'étais petite. Je viens d'un monde où la magie n'existe pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je me suis réveillé dans le corps de Lily Evans, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si elle va revenir, si je vais retourner chez moi éventuellement ou si je fais le rêve le plus bizarre de ma vie. Bref, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe en ce moment ni de comment régler ça. Et sérieusement, si je le pouvais, je n'y changerais absolument rien. Il n'y a rien qui me donne envie de retourner d'où je viens.

\- Et si tu connais tant que ça ce qui va se passer, explique moi ce qui se passera bientôt, me demande Severus.

\- Tu vas détester ma réponse, Severus.

\- Essais toi quand même.

Je lui explique donc que si Lily avait été dans son corps quand il l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Qu'elle aurait fini par sortir avec Potter, l'épouser et avoir un fils avec lui. Le Harry Potter de l'histoire que j'aime tant. Que lui deviendrais Mangemort, mais quand il comprendrait que Lily est menacée par Voldemort, il proposerait sa vie en échange pour que Dumbledore la protège. Il devient espion pour lui, met sa vie en danger pour finalement rien parce que Voldemort trouve le moyen de tuer les Potter. Le sacrifice de Lily sauve son fils et le sort de mort rebondit sur lui et frappe Voldemort de plein fouet et le presque tue.

\- Presque tue? M'interrompt Severus.

\- Oui, ça va tuer son corps, mais pas son esprit. C'est… c'est compliqué.

\- Explique moi, s'il te plait.

\- Je… écoute, Severus, je ne sais pas encore si je peux te faire confiance ou pas. Si tu décides vraiment de le rejoindre, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Severus, je connais l'histoire, je sais ce qui se passera. Il prône les vieilles traditions, la suprématie des Sang-Pur, asservir les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus. Mais il ne sèmera que le chaos, la mort et la désolation. Et crois moi, Severus, tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour être fort, puissant et respecté. Quand il perdra, parce que c'est ce qui va se passer, tu n'auras jamais la gloire que tu mérites par ton travail acharné parce que toute la communauté magique t'associera à ce Mage Noir. Tu seras condamné à enseigner les potions à Poudlard pour finalement te faire assassiner par celui qui t'avais promis gloire et pouvoir avant même que tu ais 40 ans.

\- Il tuera vraiment Lily?

\- Regarde par toi-même, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je pense fort à la scène du film où Rogue trouve Lily, morte, dans la chambre de son fils. Quand il est, ensuite, dans le bureau de Dumbledore en disant qu'il aurait voulu être mort lui aussi et que Dumbledore lui fait faire un serment inviolable de protéger Harry, le fils de Lily et Potter. Et finalement, Harry, devant le miroir du Rised, à regarder ses parents lui sourire.

\- Si elle ne revient pas, dit doucement Severus, Voldemort ne peut pas la tuer, n'est-ce pas? Si toi tu es dans son corps, elle est probablement dans le tien, non?

\- Bon Dieu! Je ne lui souhaite tellement pas! Dis-je avec théâtralité.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Regarde, dis-je une fois de plus.

Il retourne dans mon esprit et je lui montre une image de moi qui me regarde dans le miroir en sortant de la douche, enroulée dans une serviette. Je pèse presque 300 livres, j'ai des yeux pers, des cheveux châtain roux, des lèvres fines, un visage juvénile à cause de mon âge, mais aussi à cause des grandes joues que j'ai à cause de mon gras. J'ai un petit nez fin avec un bout rond, mes cheveux sont humides et tombent dans mon dos, sous mes épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit que j'étais ton personnage préféré, dans cette série de livres?

\- Parce que tu es celui qui, selon moi, me ressemble le plus, dis-je lentement. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une vie de famille de merde, d'être le bouc émissaire des gens autour de moi. Non seulement j'ai, ou avais, un physique hors norme, mais j'étais plus avancé que les autres enfants à l'école. De passer son temps seul, de faire de son mieux pour se faire accepter, par presque n'importe qui. De faire des trucs qu'on trouve complètement stupides, juste pour avoir l'impression d'être accepté quelque part. De faire des choix que l'on regrette et ensuite faire de notre mieux pour se racheter, même si au final, on a l'impression que ça ne sert à rien.

\- Voldemort va vraiment la tuer? Me demande-t-il une fois de plus.

\- Oui, Severus, je suis désolée.

\- Si… si elle vie ta vie à ta place, parce que c'est « logique » de le penser, il ne la tuera jamais.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet.

\- Alors ça me va, dit-il avec un air déterminé. Mais… pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus Sev, comme plus tôt aujourd'hui?

\- Parce que maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, ou du moins, qui je ne suis pas… je ne pensais pas que j'avais encore le droit de t'appeler comme ça…

\- Et pourquoi tu me l'as dit? Tu aurais pu te faire passer pour elle pour le reste de ta vie.

\- Aucune chance, dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Tu es bien trop brillant pour que je puisse faire ça longtemps sans que tu ne le remarques.

\- Je suis content que tu me l'ais dit, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi à un point que nos visage sont à 2 ou 3 centimètres l'un de l'autre.

J'approche donc le mien et nous échangeons notre 2e baiser de la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois les explications données, Sev m'accompagne jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Nous échangeons un baiser de bonne nuit, je fais encore le premier pas et c'est encore moi qui mets fin au baiser.

\- On se voit demain?

\- J'espère bien, dis-je avant de ravir ses lèvres une 2e fois devant la grosse dame et d'entrer ne même temps qu'une autre Gryffondor.

Le mot de passe est Lion d'Or, quelle originalité! McGo pourrait se forcer! En tout cas. Je retourne à mon dortoir et potasse le livre de métamorphose de Evans. Je trouve ENFIN ce que je cherchais. J'avais raison, c'est en 5e année que l'on apprend à transformer une tasse en coq. Parfait! Je me pratique un long moment sur la tasse de la table de chevet et en moins de 5 minutes je réussis. Comme si j'avais toutes les connaissances de Evans dans mon esprit. Je me sens comme Deb Dobkins qui utilise le corps et l'intelligence de Jane Bingum, dans la série Diva de l'au-delà. Mais dans ce cas-ci, autant Evans que moi avons un Q.I. plus élevé que la moyenne. Ce qui m'arrange, au final.

Quand j'ai retransformé mon coq en tasse, je me faufile dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. C'est génial que les filles puissent aller dans le dortoir des gars et que l'inverse soit impossible. Je fouille rapidement dans les affaires de Potter et trouve enfin ce que je cherche, la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur. Je met tout ça dans mon sac et sort en douce de la salle commune. Je m'enveloppe de la cape de Potter et retourne dans la Salle sur Demande pour aller chercher le diadème de Serdaigle. Une fois que je l'ai trouvé, après 2 heures de recherches intensives, je l'emmène dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Le couvre-feu est passé! Me dit le fantôme.

\- Je sais, Myrtle, mais je ne peux pas aller tuer la créature qui t'as arraché la vie quand les couloirs grouillent de monde.

\- Tu… tu connais mon nom? Me demande le fantôme donc les joues devenaient un peu plus argenté, signe que probablement, elle rougie.

\- Bien sûr, Myrtle Warren, tu étais à Serdaigle et cette peste de Olive Hornby s'est moquée de toi.

\- Et tu sais ce qui m'a tué?

\- Oui, Myrtle. Je sais. Et si tu me promets de garder le secret de ma venu ici, je te promet que cette chose ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit, lui dis-je.

\- Mais le directeur…

\- Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose quand tu es morte, Myrtle? Est-ce qu'il a trouvé ce qui t'avais tué? Est-ce que ceux qui ont contribués à ta mort ont payé, de quelque manière que ce soit?

\- Non, tu as raison. Il n'a jamais rien fait, se désole Mimi.

\- Me laisses-tu y aller?

\- D'accord, je monte la garde, dit le fantôme.

Je la remercie avant de chercher le lavabo où est gravé le petit serpent. Une fois fait, ça me prend une vingtaine d'essais avant que la Chambre des Secrets s'ouvre enfin. Une chance que j'ai vue tout les films des dizaines de fois chacun! Je m'enroule dans la cape d'invisibilité de Potter avant de sauter dans le toboggan géant vers le fin fond de Poudlard. Une fois que je suis rendu en bas, Myrtle me demande si je vais bien, mais la porte se referme avant que je puisse lui confirmer que oui, ça va.

Je sais que le Basilic dort à points fermés, mais je stresse énormément quand même. Je m'avance dans la tuyauterie vers la porte aux 7 Serpents qui mène à la Chambre. Je perds un autre 10 minutes à trouver la bonne prononciation de ce Fourchelang de merde et entre dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'est pareil comme dans le film, mais Tom Jedusor et le Basilic en moins. Je me plante devant la tête de Salazar et ouvre mes bras avec théâtralité. Depuis que je suis gamine que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

\- Parle moi Serpentard! Le plus grand des 4 de Poudlard!

En souhaitant de tout les fibres du corps de Evans de ne pas avoir à le dire en Fourchelang. À mon grand soulagement, la bouche de pierre s'ouvre lentement dans un bruit de frottement. Quand la bouche arrête de bouger, je m'approche doucement pour voir à l'intérieur. Les torches de la Chambre principale m'offraient assez de luminosité pour voir un peu à l'intérieur. Je vois alors l'immense serpent, enroulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'avance lentement vers le fond et lance un lumos avec la baguette de Evans. Je scrute tout les recoin de ce putain de mur. Salazar n'a pas foutu un Basilic dans cette pièce juste pour tuer des enfants de Moldus! Ce gars était bien trop intelligent pour ça! Je finis par ENFIN trouver ce que je cherchais. Un petit serpent, gravé dans une pierre. Après 5 minutes de sifflage frustrant, le mur semble glisser à l'intérieur d'un autre mur, comme une porte française. Je me trouve alors dans une grande bibliothèque avec des fauteuils qui semblent plus que confortables, des tables de travail d'un autre temps et élégantes et un laboratoire immense juste à côté.

\- Qui êtes-vous! Que j'entends vers ma droite.

Je sursaute d'au moins un mètre en regardant dans la direction de la voix. Je vois alors une toile de Salazar Serpentard en personne qui me regarde avec méfiance.

\- Bordel de merde, je murmure en regardant le portrait comme si on venait de m'annoncer que Jésus existe et qu'on me le présentait en bonne et dû forme. Serpentard… LE Salazar Serpentard?

\- Vous êtes chez moi, jeune fille, qui voulez-vous que ça soit? J'imagine que vous êtes mon héritière.

\- Heu… pas vraiment, dis-je en me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Mais vous parlez Fourchelang, insiste le fondateur.

\- Pas vraiment… que je répète.

\- Arrêtez de faire semblant de me répondre et expliquez moi ce que vous faites là! S'impatiente le tableau.

Je me lance donc dans les explications et je lui raconte tout ce que j'ai dis à Severus un peu plus tôt se soir. Je lui explique aussi ce que je sais de Voldemort et il me répond qu'il n'a jamais été contre l'intégration des Nés-Moldus dans le monde Magique, mais qu'il voulait fonder, avec Helga Poufsouffle, des écoles primaires pour les enfants de Moldus pour qu'ils aient la même éducation que les enfants Nés-Sorciers qui entrent à Poudlard à 11 ans.

\- Vous auriez dû l'écrire quelque part ça, lui dis-je. Parce que maintenant, tout le monde vous prend pour un vieux raciste puriste qui a mis un monstre dans l'école pour la débarrasser des enfants de Moldus.

\- Mais… Lya est là pour veiller sur l'école et la protéger en cas d'attaque! Jamais de la vie elle ne s'en prendrait aux étudiants! Me dit Salazar, outré.

\- Ouais, bin les directeurs qui vous ont suivi n'ont pas reçu le mémo et votre dernier descendant s'est servi d'elle pour tuer une enfant de Moldu il y a un peu plus de 30 ans. Cette pauvre Myrtle hante encore les toilettes des filles du 2e étage.

\- Cet héritier est vraiment un abrutit de première et une menace pour ce monde. Prends la fiole qui se trouve à ma droite, oui, celle là. Bois-là.

Je le regarde avec suspicion en prenant la fiole, mais n'enlève pas le bouchon de liège et le porte encore moins à mes lèvres.

\- C'est une potion de parentalité, avec mon sang et celui de ma femme dedans. Tu deviendras génétiquement notre enfant, à Helga et moi.

\- Quoi! Je vais avoir l'air d'avoir mille ans!

\- Mais non, tu garderas ton âge et ton apparence, mais tu auras nos bagages génétiques.

\- Et on fait quoi si la vraie Evans retrouve son corps?

\- Impossible! Me dit Serpentard. Avec nos bagage génétique, la conscience de Lily Evans ne pourra pas retrouver le chemin de son ancien corps, tout comme ta conscience ne pourra pas sortir de ce corps-ci. Et tu parleras Fourchelang, entre autre.

\- Si je meurs après avoir bu ce truc, lui dis-je, je resterai ici pour hanter votre tableau pour le reste de mon existence spectrale!

Et je bois la fiole cul sec avant de m'étouffer avec un moment. Quand mes poumons retrouvent leur fonction première, Salazar me regarde d'un air satisfait. Je le voit sortir de son tableau une minute et revenir avec une jeune femme aux cheveux comme les miens, bin, ceux de Evans, bourgogne, presque prune, les yeux vert Serpentard, une magnifique robe jaune avec un corsage noir en velours, elle a des rondeurs qui la rendent encore plus féminine et chaleureuse. C'est un peu comme une Molly Weasley avec la classe et la beauté de Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Helga, mon amour, laisse moi te présenter notre dernière descendante, le nom de son âme est Natacha Provost, mais celui de son corps est Lily Evans.

\- Appelez moi Lily, dis-je dans une légère révérence, c'est sous ce nom que je vais exister ici.

Nous passons presque toute la nuit à discuter de ce que je sais de ce monde à travers les livres de J. K. Rowling, Helga m'explique comment convoquer mon héritage, ce que je fais pendant qu'ils me guident. Après le genre de rituel, un coffre à mon nom à Gringotts se serait créé avec, à l'intérieur, tout ce qui me revient de droit. C'est énervée comme une puce que je leur demande si le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle en font parti. Quand je leur explique ce que Jedusor a fait de leurs objets si précieux, les deux fondateurs sont outrés et me disent avec assurance que oui, les deux objets seront dans ma voute quand je la réclamerai.

Avant de partir, Salazar me demande une faveur.

\- Peux-tu t'occuper de Lya pour moi? Comme tu es directement de mon sang maintenant, c'est toi et toi seul qui a le contrôle sur elle. Pour commencer, tu lui demandes de se réveiller et de cacher ses pupilles jaunes. Elle mettra donc la première paire de paupières sur ses yeux. Elle verra où elle va, mais ne tuera ni ne pétrifiera personne. Ensuite, tu lui demandes de prendre la forme et la grandeur d'une couleuvre, ce qu'elle fera. Tu pourras l'amener où tu voudras et même avec sa petite taille, son venin, ses écailles et son sang sont aussi efficace pour les potions.

\- Le venin et les mues de peau, peut-être. Mais personne ne la saignera tant qu'elle sera avec moi, dis-je, catégorique. Et pour les chants de coqs, on fait quoi?

\- Il n'y a que sous sa véritable apparence qu'elle y est vulnérable, dit Helga avec douceur. Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles t'en occuper. C'est un familier extraordinaire. Et elle adore les enfants, rajoute dame Poufsouffle avec un sourire chaleureux. Viviane et Richard adoraient jouer avec elle, dans le parc de Poudlard. Lya adorait se battre avec Godrick quand il sentait qu'il manquait d'action.

Je fais donc ce que les deux fondateurs me suggèrent et c'est vers 3h00 du matin que je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor enroulé dans la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Pourquoi je me sens obligé de lui redonner? Parce que c'est une des reliques de la mort, parce que c'est un héritage familial et bla bla bla. Je me désillusionne donc en m'entourant d'un sort de silence avant d'entrer à pas de loup dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Je suis certaine que Lupin m'a repéré, mais si c'est le cas, il ne dit rien et continu de faire semblant de dormir. Je laisse un message avec la cape d'invisibilité, mais garde la carte du Maraudeurs avec moi. Ils vont se la faire confisquer de toutes façons. Et si ça peut les empêcher de faire certaines conneries… Je retourne ensuite dans le dortoir de Evans, me change après que Lya ait quitté mon cou pour s'enrouler sur mon oreiller.

\- J'espère tellement me réveiller ici, après ma nuit de sommeil, que je siffle en Fourchelang.

\- Tu seras ici, quand tu te réveilleras, Maître Salazar te l'a promis et Maîtresse Helga aussi.

\- Merci, Lya. Et si tu as froid, cette nuit, tu peux venir dormir sur moi.

\- Merci, Lyssssssss.

Je m'endore donc après cette nuit mouvementée. Je sais que j'aurais dû détruire l'Horcruxe que j'ai trouvé, mais j'ai trop peur que Jedusor le sente et cache les autres ailleurs. Cet été, si je suis encore ici, j'essayerai d'aller à Little Hangleton pour la bague des Gaunt. En attendant, je vais tenter de m'habituer le plus possible à cette vie étrange.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Evans! Je me tourne en reconnaissant la voix agressante de Potter.

\- C'est comme ça que l'on m'appelle, Potter.

\- Rends nous la carte, me dit Black.

\- Non, sur ce, je tourne les talons et me rend dans la Grande Salle avec Lya cachée sous mes cheveux.

Je m'installe à la table des Poufsouffle pour discuter avec Alice Johnson, qui semble être la future mère de Neville Longdubas. Je vois que le professeur McGonagall semble me regarder étrangement en chuchotant quelque chose à Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS aimé ce type. Depuis le premier livre, cette vieille chèvre me donne des frissons dans le dos.

Après le repas, McGo me rejoint et Slug fait la même chose avec Severus. L'animagus félin me demande de la suivre dans le bureau du directeur où il veut nous rencontrer, Mr Rogue et moi. C'est avec un petit sourire goguenard que Sev et moi entrons dans le bureau directorial.

\- Mr Rogue et Miss Evans, Minerva et Horace m'ont dit que vous vouliez quitter Poudlard, nous dit-il en croisant ses doigts ensemble au dessus de son bureau. Vous savez que vous êtes mineur et que ce n'est pas à vous de décider.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur, que je lui répond. Mais je suis certaine qu'une fois que nous aurons expliqué nos raisons à nos parents, ils abonderont dans notre sens. Mme Rogue était et reste une Sang-Pur qui connait le monde Magique, ses lois et ses responsabilités. Elle saura guider mes parents dans ce choix et je suis certaine que notre sécurité passera avant leur envie de nous voir revenir dans ce château. Et si je ne m'abuse, Eileen Prince était une étudiante particulièrement brillante, dis-je en penchant doucement la tête vers Severus. Elle pourra nous guider dans nos études à domicile.

\- Vous avez pensé à tout à ce que je vois, dit Dumby, comme un reproche.

Je ne fais qu'hausser un sourcil en le regardant. Evans n'a-t-elle pas été nommé Préfète justement pour ça?

\- Vous avez quelque chose de changé, Miss Evans, dit doucement Dumby en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- En effet, dis-je lentement. Mon homologue masculin a laissé ses amis presque tuer mon petit-copain hier. Alors oui, mon comportement envers cet établissement a changé. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne sera pas la dernière si nous décidons de rester ici.

\- Miss Evans, vos amies…

\- Survivront très bien sans moi, dis-je catégorique. Donc vous avez deux choix, Mr le directeur. Soit vous sévissez concernant les Maraudeurs, soit Severus et moi partons. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire, jeunes gens, dit McGo, sans rien demander à Dumby.

Il semble que Evans ait plus de valeur que je ne le pensais, à Poudlard. Dans les livres, elle est réduite à la couleur de ses yeux et à son intelligence à peine survolée. Elle me réitère sa suggestion de lui laisser jusqu'au premier août pour le cas des Maraudeurs et Sev semble aussi septique que moi. C'est sur cette promesse plus que bancale que nous sortons du bureau directorial. Une fois sortie, j'entraine Severus vers la tour d'astronomie.

\- Lys! Où est-ce qu'on va?

\- Tu as entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Et bin, c'est là qu'on va, dis-je en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer vers une entrée moins salissante que celle des toilettes de Myrtle.

J'étais sorti par une porte dérobée derrière une tapisserie d'un lion doré qui rugit dans des flammes rouge pompier. La Chambre de Salazar, dissimulée sous une tapisserie à l'effigie de Gryffondor, c'est du génie! Je demande poliment à la porte de s'ouvrir en Fourchelang et Sev me regarde comme si je m'étais transformé en dragon devant ses yeux. Je lui dit en riant que je vais tout lui expliquer dans quelques minutes.

Nous descendons donc un très long escalier en colimaçon pour arriver dans le laboratoire de potions de Serpentard.

\- Je te promets qu'on reviendra ici et tu pourras explorer aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main pour le guider vers le tableau de mon nouvel ancêtre.

C'est avec un sourire en coin que je vois Severus et Salazar en grande conversation sur les potions, le fondateur explique ses réelles motivations au jeune homme et dame Poufsouffle apparait près de moi dans un cadre juste à ma droite.

\- C'est fou ce qu'il me fait penser à Sal, soupire la fondatrice avec affection. Il était pareil, quand Rowena, Godrick et nous étions adolescents. Tout aussi brillant et réservé.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré? Que je demande à ma nouvelle ancêtre.

Elle m'explique donc qu'elle, Salazar, Rowena et Godrick étaient tous des orphelins avec un don particulier. Ils avaient tous le même âge, Helga était avec Rowena dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles. Rowena était une véritable sœur pour elle. Helga a toujours été trop généreuse, compatissante et naïve pour son propre bien. Rowena était toujours là pour la protéger et veiller à ce que personne ne profite d'elle. Salazar et Godrick, c'était un peu la même chose. Ils avaient 2 ans de plus qu'elles et devaient devenir des enfants soldats dans un royaume près du leur. Godrick était le meilleur combattant des jeunes de son âge, alors que Salazar n'a jamais vue l'intérêt de se battre sur le terrain. C'est son intelligence et son esprit analytique qui lui a plus ou moins sauvé la vie. Godrick l'a alors pris sous son aile et ensemble, ils étaient l'équipe la plus efficace dans une bataille. Godrick était l'épée et Salazar était le cerveau. Godrick n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Mais il n'avait aucun esprit analytique et aucune vision à long terme. Salazar analysait les adversaires de son « frère », trouvait leurs points faibles, il remarquait TOUT! Et le combat d'en suite, Godrick les massacrait tous en un temps record grâce au plan que Sal avait mis en place.

Quand Rowena et Helga avaient 14 ans, elles ont été choisis pour être dans le groupe d'orphelines qui devait se rendre au royaume d'à côté pour servir de « divertissement » aux jeunes combattants donc Salazar et Godrick faisait partis. Voyant la terreur dans les yeux des deux jeune filles, Sal et Godrick avaient immédiatement été vers elles. Salazar avait dit à son frère d'arme que les deux jeunes filles avaient une aura forte et qu'elles étaient comme eux. Qu'elles avaient un don. Salazar avait immédiatement été séduit par la gentillesse et la bonté de Helga. Alors que Godrick retrouvait de son frère dans l'esprit affuté et la répartie vive de Rowena. Jamais personne ne lui avait tenue tête comme ça, et c'était fait. Godrick était tombé amoureux de Rowena. Ils ont ensuite décidés de partir de là dès la nuit tombée et ont trouvé refuge dans une Forêt en Écosse. Qui est maintenant la Forêt Interdite. C'était l'idée de Salazar de construire leur abri à cette endroit. Ils se sont construit une petite maison de pierres en utilisant leur don pour la magie tout en respectant les créatures qui vivaient déjà sur place.

\- Il était… il était magnifique, dit Helga dans un soupire en pensant à son époux du temps de leur jeunesse. Il a enchanté chaque pierre de notre maison et nous les avons ensuite mise ensemble pour nous créer un abri. Avec le temps, certaines créatures et des humains doués de magie nous ont rejoint et nous avons créé Poudlard ensemble. Sal a toujours été le plus avisé d'entre nous. Nous avions pour projet de construire une école pour les enfants nés de parents sans pouvoir pour leur apprendre les bases de notre monde. Mais le mari de notre fille Viviane, Matehus, a assassiné mon Salazar quand ce dernier a refusé de fermer nos portes aux enfants de parents sans pouvoir. Et à ce que je sache, il a élevé ses enfants dans cette mentalité plus que douteuse. J'imagine que c'est de cette branche que vient votre Voldemort, se désole Helga. J'ai suivi mon époux dans la mort moins de 2 ans plus tard. Nos enfants étaient grands, nous avions déjà des petits-enfants, eux-mêmes adultes et Godrick s'occupait très bien de Poudlard avec Rowena. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, mais vivre sans Salazar était trop dur.

\- Vous vous êtes enlevée la vie? Demandais-je doucement.

\- Cette coupe n'est pas populaire pour les bonnes raisons, mon enfant. Une fois que Rowena a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que mon portrait s'active à ma mort, je…

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire, si c'est trop difficile.

\- Merci, me dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Nous tournons la tête d'un même mouvement vers les deux mordus de potions de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup tout les deux. Le même regard hypnotisant, la même assurance, quand ils parles de potions, des arts sombres où des arts de l'esprit. Quand Severus explique notre plan de quitter Poudlard, Serpentard fronce des sourcils en lui demandant le pourquoi de cette décision.

\- Dire que cet abrutit est l'uns des descendants de mon frère d'arme et de cœur. C'est une honte que ce Potter se comporte de cette manière! Si Godrick était encore là, il lui botterait les fesses!

\- Et j'aimerais être là pour voir ça! Dis-je à Salazar.

\- Attends moi ici, surtout, ne bouge pas, me dit Serpentard avant de quitter sa toile.

Severus et moi nous nous regardons en haussant les épaules et attendons la suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme châtain aux yeux bleus apparait dans une tapisserie derrière nous.

\- Ah! C'est donc toi, la voyageuse inexpliquée, me dit-il en me souriant chaleureusement. Sal m'a dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de cours pour le combat au corps à corps. Est-ce vrai?

\- J'ai eu quelques bases de Judo dans mon enfance, lui dis-je. Mais c'est très flou maintenant. Si vous avez un moyen de m'apprendre quelques trucs, je suis toute ouïe!

\- J'ai fait la tour du monde, jeune fille, pour en apprendre le plus possible sur cet art si complexe que sont les arts martiaux. SAL! Crie alors Gryffondor. Est-ce que l'on peut activer ta pièce?

\- Si ces deux jeunes gens sont d'accord, pourquoi pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ha! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, dit Gryffondor avec impatience. Severus, Lys, acceptez-vous d'être nos apprentis pour les 3 prochaines années, nous demande le fondateur.

Sev et moi nous nous regardons, abasourdis. Nous qui voulions quitter Poudlard, on se fait proposer d'y rester 3 ans?! C'est quoi ce bordel.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, dit lentement Sev. Dans deux ans, nous devrons quitter Poudlard, si nous décidons d'y revenir en septembre. Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est possible. Et de plus, vous êtes des toiles. Ça sera compliqué.

\- Que neni! Dit une femme aux cheveux brun chocolat, des yeux couleur terre mouillée pétillants d'intelligence, avec une robe en velours bleu indigo et un diadème en bronze. Nous avons tout prévu, dit-elle en acceptant la main de Godrick dans la sienne avec un sourire amoureux. Vous connaissez les pièces temporelles?

Sev et moi nous nous regardons comme deux poissons hors de l'eau. Elle nous explique donc que se sont des pièce où le temps se fige. Nous pouvons y rester des années et en sortant, nous sommes au même moment où nous y sommes entré. Même après 10 ans, notre corps n'a aucun signe de vieillissement, comme le temps arrête de s'écouler. C'est presque comme une poche temporelle dans la ligne du temps.

\- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il? Demande prudemment Sev en s'approchant de moi.

\- La Chambre des Secrets renferme bien plus que Lya, un labo et une bibliothèque, dit Salazar avec des mouvements de sourcils rigolos. Vous êtes dans une bulle temporelle. Il ne faut que l'activer. Si vous acceptez de suivre nos apprentissages, nous l'activerons et quand nous vous jugerons prêts, ou quand vous en aurez assez, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard, vous ressortirez d'ici au même moment où vous êtes entrés.

\- Il y a vraiment des gens qui diraient non à ça? Que je murmure à Sev, qui semblait déjà aussi prêt que moi à commencer cet apprentissage.

C'est alors que les 3 années commencent. Sev passe la plus part de son temps avec Salazar et Rowena alors que moi, c'est avec Godrick et Helga. J'apprends le corps à corps avec un golem de Godrick, Helga m'apprend les plantes et la médecine magique et traditionnelle Moldue. Nous apprenons tous ce que nous devons savoir pour passer nos ASPIC et en sortant de là, Sev a le niveau d'un Docteur en Potion, est un Occlumen et Legilimen parfait et connait les arts sombres sur le bout des doigts. Alors que moi, ce sont les arts martiaux, les combats à l'arme blanche, le duel et la médecine.

En 3 ans, ma relation avec Sev était devenue plus que passionnée et très fusionnelle. En sortant enfin de là, il nous a fallut un bon moment pour se rappeler de où nous étions et quand. Nous allons donc dans le parc. Une vraie lumière naturelle, après 3 ans de fenêtres enchantées et de coure intérieure magique, cela ne peut que nous faire du bien.

Une fois sous le saule pleureur du parc de Poudlard, Sev s'installe contre le tronc et moi je pose ma tête sur ses cuisses, comme nous en avions l'habitude dans la coure intérieur de la Chambre. En trois ans, nos corps n'ont pas vieillis, mais se sont étoffés, nous avons une musculature plus présente, surtout pour Severus, je suis plus pâle que quand nous y sommes entré et nous avons une assurance que nous n'avions pas non plus avant.

Sev passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux couleur prune et je soupire de bien-être. J'ai toujours adorée quand il faisait ça. En 3 ans, j'ai eu le temps d'apprivoiser mon nouveau corps, de le faire mien. Je pense que le voire changer sous les entrainement physiques m'a aidé à me l'approprier. Je me sens chez moi dedans, maintenant.

\- Mais c'est Servilus, dit la voix aussi chiante que d'habitude de Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus ne réagit même pas à l'insulte et continue de passer sa main dans ma chevelure. Je me relève donc sur les coudes en tournant ma tête vers les Maraudeurs.

\- Un problème, Potter? Que je demande en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- En effet, Servilus nous énerve au plus haut point, répond Black à sa place.

\- Et bien, regardez ailleurs, dis-je en me réinstallant contre Sev.

\- Mais il existe, insiste Potter en s'approchant de nous.

\- Toi aussi et je reste civilisé tout de même, que je lui répond en fermant les yeux quand Sev caresse ma joue de ses doigts. Quoi que je devrais peut-être me mettre à la chasse à la Moldue, ça pourrait me détendre. Un bois imposant au dessus de la cheminée chez mes parents, ça donnerait du panache à notre salon. Je me demande ça vie combien de temps, un cerf, à Azkaban, dis-je, pensive.

C'est avec satisfaction que je vois l'intégralité des Maraudeurs pâlir drastiquement en avalant difficilement leur salive. Je me lève donc et m'approche dangereusement de Potter qui fait deux pas en arrière.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire un mot à qui que se soit sur ce que je sais sur tes petits copains et toi. Encore moins sur Lupin, il n'a rien demandé et se retrouve dans une situation plus que difficile. Mais si tu t'en prends encore une fois à Sev ou moi, je te jure sur la tête de ma sœur qu'elle mangera un steak de cerf d'ici la prochaine rentrée. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, Potter?

\- Parfaitement, me dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Venez les gars, on s'en va.

Je vais ensuite me réinstaller contre Severus pour profiter de ce bain de soleil avant de prendre le Poudlard Express pour Londres demain. Je suis reconnaissante à Sev qu'il ne m'ait rien demandé. Je détesterais lui cacher des choses.

Ce soir là, c'est sous sa forme animagus que Sev me rejoint dans mon dortoir de Gryffondor. Un magnifique corbeau se pose sur la tête de mon lit et je lui souris de toute mes dents quand il reprend forme humaine près de moi sur le matelas. Godrick et Rowena avaient proposé à Sev de prendre la même potion que Salazar m'avait fait prendre pour changer mon bagage génétique. En trois ans, nous avions appris beaucoup de choses, dont à être animagus. Sev était un magnifique corbeau, comme Dame Rowena et moi un serpent exactement comme Lya quand elle prend la grandeur d'une couleuvre, le même animagus que Salazar. Je sens les mains de Severus sur moi et mon corps s'enflamme en une caresse.

Nos ébats sont aussi passionnés que quand nous étions dans la Chambre des Secrets. En trois ans, nous avons appris à nous connaître et a anticiper les envie de l'autre. Une fois rassasiée du corps de mon amant, je m'écroule nue sur le matelas et Sev pose sa tête contre ma poitrine ferme. Je pose ma main droite sur son omoplate gauche, où trône un tatouage d'un lion qui protège amoureusement un corbeau entre ses pattes de devant, le tout dans un genre de bouclier moitié rouge avec une ligne dorée et moitié bleu nuit avec une ligne couleur bronze. Sev caresse doucement, du bout des doigts, le mien, sur ma hanche gauche, d'un serpent vert, presque noir, aux yeux émeraudes, qui enlace tendrement le cou d'un blaireau qui semble plus qu'heureux de la situation, dans le même bouclier, moitié jaune avec une ligne noir et moitié vert avec une ligne argentée. C'était Godrick, en contrôle de son golem, qui nous les avait fait. Salazar, Rowena et Helga ne comprenaient pas notre envie de graver sur notre peau notre appartenance à notre nouvelle famille. Sev et moi avons eu des vies familiales plus que merdique et cette nouvelle famille, avec les fondateurs, étaient comme une renaissance pour nous. Ce que Godrick semblait comprendre à la perfection. De toutes façons, c'était de coutume que les héritiers d'un titre quelconque ait les armoiries de leur famille tatouées quelque part sur eux, en général, l'omoplate gauche pour un homme et la hanche gauche pour une femme, un point d'équilibre adapté au sexe du porteur. Nous n'avons que suivi les traditions.

Je fronce des sourcils pendant que ma main continue de passer dans les cheveux humides de Sev, endormi sur mon ventre finement musclé. La carte du Maraudeur est collée au plafond de mon lit à baldaquin et je vois le point « Sirius Black » qui entre dans mon dortoir. Ce que j'aimerais voir la tronche de Potter quand Black va lui annoncer que Sev est nu dans mes bras, dans le dortoir des filles de 5e année! Bon, techniquement, j'ai 19 ans. Je devrais être au dessus de ça et être plus mature. Mais avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait à MON Sev, je n'y arrive pas. Je vois donc un chien noir entrer furtivement dans mon dortoir qui se transforme en jeune homme de 16 ans qui cherche quelque chose dans ma malle, dans ma commode et dans ma table de chevet.

\- Tu ne la trouveras pas, Patmol, dit-je d'une voix douce en ouvrant un peu le rideau de mon baldaquin.

Je vois alors la surprise sur son visage quand sa baguette émet une légère lumière vers nous. Son visage se décompose quand son regard survole nos corps, à Sev et moi.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Black, dis-je avec un rictus. Je suis certaine que tu as fait pire que ça avec énormément de filles.

\- C'est quoi ces tatouages? Chuchote Black en pointant l'omoplate de Sev et ma hanche gauche.

\- Tu es Sang-Pur, Patmol. Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Tu en as un semblable, n'est-ce pas? Les armoiries des Black, il me semble. Oh! Et si je peux te donner un conseil, arrange toi pour ne pas te faire renier. Si tu veux vraiment te venger de tes parents, devient Lord Black et redonnes ses lettres de noblesses à cette famille. Et on ne sait jamais, c'est toi, qui pourrais les renier.

\- Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de Evans, me demande Black.

\- C'est drôle, ton frère m'a demandé exactement la même chose, mot pour mot, hier matin. Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec lui, il pourrait te surprendre. Et être un bien meilleur frère que Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Comment crois-tu qu'il t'aurait traité, si tu avais été réparti à Serpentard, comme ton frère? La maison ne veut rien dire, Black. Dans ce lit, tu as l'héritière de Serpentard, répartie à Gryffondor et l'héritier de Gryffondor, répartie à Serpentard. Médite là-dessus, avant de faire une connerie que tu pourrais regretter toute ta vie. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, Black.

\- Heu… bonne nuit, Evans.

Quand je le vois sortir du dortoir sous sa forme canine, je repositionne mes bras autour de Severus et m'endore pour le reste de la nuit.

\- Bonjour mon ange, me murmure Sev en caressant doucement mon flanc gauche.

\- Mmmmm, bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormit?

\- Toujours, avec toi, me répond Sev en déposant de légers baisers sur ma poitrine.

\- Sev, arrêtes ça, les autres filles vont se lever bientôt.

\- Bientôt, ce n'est pas maintenant, me susurre Severus à l'oreille en caressant doucement l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

\- Tu es insatiable, soupirais-je, sans vraiment me plaindre.

\- De toi, toujours, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser avec passion et de se retransformer en corbeau pour quitter le dortoir par la fenêtre à côté de mon lit

Quelques instants plus tard, les autres filles commencent à se réveiller autour de moi. En quelques coups de baguettes, ma malle est prête et rétrécie dans la poche de mon short en jeans taille basse. Ah! La mode des années 70. Je me sens presque comme Donna dans That 70's Show. Evans avait plus ou moins le même style vestimentaire qu'elle. Mais en un peu plus hippy sexy. Je me trouve un haut vert foncé tricoté au crochet avec de petites franges qui m'arrive un peu en haut du nombril. On voit un peu le haut de mon tatouage et quand je lève complètement les bras, on le voit en entier, ce qui est le but. J'enfile une chemise blanche par-dessus mon ensemble et je pique ma baguette dans mes cheveux avant de dire au revoir à mes camarades de chambre et de me diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Une fois arrivé, je me dirige vers Sev à la table des Serpentard, il est assis en face de Regulus Black. Severus se tasse un peu pour me faire de la place et je vois les yeux de Regulus s'agrandir quand je lève les bras pour prendre ma baguette dans mes cheveux, les yeux rivés sur mon tatouage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Me demande le Serpentard de 3e année.

\- C'est de quoi ça a l'air, dis-je en haussant les épaules en m'assoyant à côté de Sev. Mais si tu pouvais évité que ça arrive aux oreilles de notre mégalomane de directeur, ça m'arrangerait. Oh! En passant, finalement, je n'aurai pas besoin de l'aide de l'héritier Malefoy, dis-je à Sev.

\- Tu as réglé ton problème Potter? Demande Rose Parkinson, sans me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, étonnement. Comment t'as fais? Me demande-t-elle quand j'hoche la tête de confirmation.

\- Oh! Juste un peu de chantage, dis-je en volant une tranche de bacon dans l'assiette de Sev. Si je te dis incontinence nocturne, ça te dit quelque chose?

\- Non! Sérieux? Demande Regulus avant d'éclater de rire, suivi par tout les autres Serpentard autour de moi.

Severus lui que ça doit être un minimum vrai, vue que Potter nous avait laissé tranquille hier après-midi, près du lac, quand je suis allé le voir pour le menacer d'il ne savait quoi. Je plains presque Potter.

\- Reg, je peux te parler, une minute? Je te jure que les autres ne sont pas là. Demande une voix qui me fait lever la tête de curiosité.

\- Heu… d'accord, dit le petit Serpentard en se levant avant de suivre son frère.

J'offre donc un sourire sincère à Sirius et approuve d'un signe de tête avant qu'il ne parte avec son cadet. Sev semble inquiet pour son ami, mais je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour lui signaler que tout ira bien. Je veille au grain avec la carte du Maraudeur sous la table pour être certaine que ce n'est pas un coup fourré. Sirius amène son petit frère dans une classe vide pendant que les 3 autres Maraudeurs restent à la table des Gryffondor. C'est seulement quand Regulus revient en un morceau, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, que Sev se détend un peu. Si il y a bien un truc que les Serpentard respectent dans la vie, c'est la discrétion. Mais comme Evans a été répartie à Gryffondor, je me permets de déloger à cette règle de conduite.

\- Ça va? Que je demande à Regulus avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, me répond le garçon avec un sourire en coin. Siri vient de me promettre de rester avec moi à la maison cet été.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, je suis ravie pour toi, dis-je avec un sourire franc.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas une Gryffondor comme les autres, me dit Avery, un peu plus loin.

\- Encore heureux! Dis-je en riant. Oh! Je me demandais, vous avez entendu parlé de ce gars qui prône la pureté du sang et la suprématie sur les Moldus?

\- Pourquoi? Ça t'intéresse? Me demande un gars trapu avec un ricanement hautain.

\- Pas particulièrement, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je veux juste m'informer sur celui qui se sert de MON titre pour attirer les foules.

Le gars semble s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et Rose Parkinson lui tapote le dos pour faire passer sa toux.

\- Mais… t'es une Sang-de-Bourbe, non?

\- Je ne sais pas trop si des générations de Cracmols peuvent finir par devenir vraiment Moldu, dis-je pensive.

C'est l'histoire que nous avions construite, Salazar, Helga et moi, pour expliquer pourquoi je suis la descendante directe de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Des Cracmols qui se sont mariés entre eux, de génération en génération, maudit par Matehus, le mari de Viviane, leur fille ainée. Après tout ce temps, la malédiction aurait fini par perdre en pouvoir et POUF! Me voilà, petite « Né-Moldu » qui ne sait rien, mais porte un tatouage d'héritier sur sa hanche gauche qui avait commencée comme une tache de naissance banale.

\- Tu es sérieuse? Me demande Avery en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais avoir ça, si je ne l'étais pas? Que je lui demande en baissant un peu mon jean pour lui montrer mon tatouage.

\- Serpentard ET Poufsouffle? Mais si c'est toi, l'héritière de Serpentard, demande Regulus, Lord Voldemort est l'héritier de quoi?

\- Reg, dis-je avec indulgence, nous savons tout les deux qu'un bâtard n'est jamais héritier de quoi que ce soit. Bon! Je dois y aller, McGo veut me dire quelque chose avant de partir. Bonne journée tout le monde.

J'embrasse Sev et me lève pour me rendre au bureau de ma directrice de maison. Je reboutonne ma chemise pour que mon tatouage ne se voit pas et me rend à la tour de Gryffondor.


	6. Chapter 6

Je frappe doucement à la porte de McGonagall et entre quand elle me dit de la faire.

\- Ha! Miss Evans, je vous attendais. Je voulais vous parler des mesures que nous avons prises concernant Mr Potter, me dit-elle.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, professeur, dis-je calmement. Severus et moi avons choisi de passer nos examens en candidats libres au Ministère de la Magie et ainsi avoir nos ASPIC plus tôt.

\- Vous croyez vraiment être prête pour ça? Me demande l'enseignante d'un regard sévère.

\- Nous verrons quand nous aurons nos résultats, madame, dis-je poliment. Mais c'est une bonne idée de recadrer Potter, malgré notre départ. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il tue un Serpentard seulement parce que sa cape a une doublure verte.

\- J'y veillerai, Miss Evans.

\- De plus, j'ai quelques suggestions à vous faire, concernant la gestion des premières années. Je sais que le professeur Slughorn exige que tout les nouveaux étudiants passe par l'infirmerie pour une examen médical complet et un suivi à chaque année par la suite. Vous savez, comme moi, que la façon « conservatrice » d'élever un enfant peut être très douloureuse, pour le dit enfant. Je pense que Sirius Black aurait été soulagé de quelques blessures, si un suivi du genre était mis en place par la maison Gryffondor, madame, dis-je en pensant à Harry Potter.

\- C'est une excellente initiative, Miss Evans. Si vous ne revenez pas en septembre prochain, ce sera une grande perte pour Poudlard et pour Gryffondor en particulier. Vous êtes la meilleure Préfète que j'ai nommée depuis que je suis la directrice de cette maison.

\- Merci, professeur, dis-je en inclinant la tête, surprise de cette déclaration alors que Evans n'est préfète que depuis une année scolaire. Aviez-vous besoin de moi plus longtemps?

\- Non, Lily, vous pouvez partir. Et si vous choisissez de ne plus revenir à Poudlard, j'aimerais bien avoir de vos nouvelles, Mr Rogue et vous, de temps en temps.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, madame. Bonnes vacances.

Sur ce, je rejoins Sev près des grandes portes du château pour qu'il me guide vers l'une des calèches pour nous rendre à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Je m'approche donc de l'une des calèches avec Sev et je suis surprise de voir les deux Sombrals qui la tirent. Je m'approche doucement de ces magnifiques créatures en tendant doucement ma main vers les immenses nasaux de celui qui est le plus près de moi. Je souris en sentent les chatouillis que créer son souffle sur ma peau. Après une léchouille sur la main, je prend ça comme une invitation et caresse doucement le museau de la bête squelettique. Sa peau est douce et chaude sous ma paume. Son regard blanc se tourne vers moi et le Sombral renifle doucement mes cheveux couleur prune et je ris à cette sensation nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demande discrètement Severus.

\- Je me présente au Sombral devant moi.

\- Tu… Tu les vois? Lily ne les a jamais vue, me murmure mon amant.

\- J'ai… j'ai vue ma mère mourir, quand j'avais presque 9 ans. Probablement que l'historique de l'âme compte plus que l'historique du corps, proposais-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Possible, Sev se tourne alors vers le château avant de monter dans la calèche avec moi. Les fondateurs vont me manquer.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison, dis-je en fouillant dans ma poche. Regarde.

J'en sors donc une petite toile, de la grandeur d'un sous verre avec nos ancêtres dessus qui nous font des signes de la main. Helga dans les bras de Salazar et Rowena dans ceux de Godrick.

\- Tu es… surprenante, me dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

\- J'essaye, dis-je en me callant dans ses bras.

Une fois dans le Poudlard Express, nous nous trouvons un compartiment vide et je vais rejoindre les autres dans le compartiment des Préfets au début du train pour exercer les devoirs de Evans avant de rejoindre Sev pour planifier notre avenir à court terme. Le Préfet en chef, de la maison Serdaigle, est plus que barbant et nous pouvons ENFIN aller faire notre ronde avant de rejoindre nos amis.

\- On fait notre ronde ensemble? Me propose Lupin. Il faut qu'on discute.

\- Si tu veux, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Nous commençons donc à circuler dans le train et rien de notable ne se produit. Lupin finit par m'entrainer dans un compartiment vide et jette des sorts de silence et de confidentialité dessus.

\- Comment tu as su? Me demande Remus.

\- Su quoi? Je sais beaucoup de chose, Lunard.

\- Ça, pour commencer. Je sais que tu sais pourquoi je m'appelle comme ça.

\- Et bien, il n'y a pas que le professeur Cassandre qui a certains dons, dis-je en faisant référence au prof de divination actuel.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur de moi?

\- Bien que tu sois un véritable lâche, quand ça concerne tes amis, je sais que malgré ton petit problème de fourrure mensuel, tu es probablement l'être le plus humain qui foule les sols de Poudlard. Non, Lupin, je n'ai AUCUNEMENT peur de toi.

La tension dans ses épaules se relâche un peu avant qu'il ne poursuive en me demandant pourquoi je ne dit rien le concernant ou concernant les Maraudeurs sur leur statut d'animagus.

\- Parce qu'un jour, votre secret pourrait m'être utile, dis-je énigmatique, avant de lui souhaiter bon voyage et de retourner rejoindre Severus.

Une fois dans le compartiment, je lui suggère de venir avec moi dans la maison des Evans. Sous sa forme de corbeau, si il le faut. Mais il n'est pas question qu'il retourne dans cette maison avec ce fou furieux de Tobias Rogue. Sev s'inquiète pour sa mère, ce qui est tout à fait légitime. Mais si elle refuse de le quitter, on ne peut pas la forcer.

\- Laisse moi essayer de convaincre ma mère et je viens te rejoindre le plus tôt possible, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'acquiesce et lui fait ma suggestion pour nos projets d'avenir. Il me regarde avec incrédulité un long moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Une agence de sécurité? Mais… il n'y a pas des Aurors, pour ça?

\- Des Aurors? Tu parles de ses sorciers qui lancent des stupéfix sur des sorciers sanguinaires? Oui, très efficaces, en effet. Mais non seulement ça, mais ils sont dépendants du Ministère. Moi je parle d'une agence complètement indépendante. Avec la formation que nous avons eu, nous pourrions faire tellement! Sécuriser des lieux, comme un territoire donné où une simple pièce avec des runes, par exemple! Avec ma formation au combat, je pourrais être garde du corps et toi, protéger nos potentiels clients des attaques mentales! On pourrait offrir un service d'espionnage avec nos formes animagus. Notre clientèle pourrait aller de sorciers fortunés à politiciens Moldus qui sont au courant du monde Magique et ne peuvent se protéger des sorciers qu'ils vont rencontrer! C'est si facile, pour un sorcier, de jeter un sort de confusion sur un Moldu et de partir comme si de rien n'était après un crime. Sev, il y a une fortune à se faire et ça n'existe pas, ce genre de service, dans le monde Magique. On a tout ce qu'il faut, pour être géniaux là-dedans!

\- Lys, calme toi, me dit Sev avec un sourire en coin. Tu m'avais déjà convaincu en me parlant des protections de l'esprit sur un client éventuel.

\- C'est vrai?!

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, dit-il en riant doucement. Je t'ai déjà mentit?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. J'aimerais…

\- Oui?

\- J'aimerais essayer de convaincre Pétunia de travailler avec nous.

Sous le regard surpris de Sev, je m'explique. Dans l'histoire que je connais, elle aura une vie merdique avec un homme aussi merdique et se fera menacer par Dumbledore pour s'occuper de l'enfant que l'autre Lily aurait eu avec Potter. Elle détesterait cet enfant pas vraiment parce que c'est un sorcier, mais parce que Dumbledore l'y a obligé alors que c'est lui qui lui a dit, ou écrit plutôt, à la base pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien d'une sorcière et qu'elle n'était pas assez douée pour venir à Poudlard. Et Sev n'a pas aidé en disant qu'elle était ordinaire. Dans l'histoire que je connais, Pétunia est une femme dévouée à ceux à qui elle tient, est une femme organisée, qui sait toujours tout sur tout le monde et elle est une vraie Serpentard quand il le faut.

\- Sev, je t'en pris. Si un jour il y a un petit Harry Rogue, qui nous arrive quelque chose et qu'il atterrit chez Pétunia, je veux qu'il y soit en sécurité et surtout heureux. S'il te plait, lui dis-je avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Un… Un petit Harry? Tu voudrais vraiment… Vraiment avoir un enfant avec moi?

\- Si… Si tu es d'accord, oui, pourquoi pas. Pas maintenant, mais…

Je ne peux toute fois finir ma phrase, mes lèvres sont soudainement trop occupées à répondre au baiser impatient de Sev. Je passe donc mes bras autour de son cou et le colle un peu plus contre moi. Je n'imaginais pas que parler de bébé avec lui causerait ce genre de réaction!


	7. Chapter 7

Quand nous sortons du train, Sev me guide vers Mr et Mme Evans que je n'ai jamais vue de ma sainte vie. Je constate vite à qui Lily ressemble dans ce couple. J'ai les cheveux de Mr Evans ainsi que ses yeux, les formes féminines et harmonieuses de Mme Evans et selon Sev, son caractère bien trempé, alors que Mr Evans est plus du genre vivre et laissé vivre, Mme Evans a le sang aussi chaud que celui de Lily et le mien. Au moins, Pétunia et moi avons ça en commun. Ça va peut-être m'aider dans mon approche.

\- Lily! Mon bébé! Me dit Mme Evans, en me prenant dans une étreinte d'ours.

\- Maman! Vous m'avez tellement manqué, dis-je pour donner le change.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais tu ne nous écris pas beaucoup, dit Mme Evans.

\- Tulipe, sourit Mr Evans, si elle nous écrivait 3 fois par jour, tu dirais la même chose, mon amour.

\- Maman, papa, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, dis-je en me désincarcérant des bras de Mr Evans.

\- Tu es enceinte! Grand Dieu! Lily, ma petite fleur, tu es trop jeune pour ça!

\- Maman! Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs, tu veux. Je voulais seulement vous dire que Sev et moi, on sort ensemble. Je ne vais pas tomber enceinte moins de 72 heures plus tard!

Les parents Evans semblent soulagés. Non mais pour qui il prennent leur fille, ceux-là?! Je leur demande si Pétunia est là, mais les deux adultes semblent gênés avant de me dire que Pétunia a refusé, encore cette année, de venir chercher sa sœur à la gare. Mme Evans me confirme qu'elle est à la maison pendant que Mr Evans prend Sev dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille. Une fois dans la voiture, nous allons porter Severus chez lui et je lui fais promettre de venir me rejoindre à la maison si sa mère refuse de partir avec lui. Il m'embrasse chastement devant mes parents et sort de la voiture vers la petite maison délabrée de l'Impasse-du-Tisseur d'un pas lourd.

Enfin rendu chez les Evans, Mr Evans me demande où est mon bagage. Je lui explique que comme je peux maintenant faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, ma malle est rétrécie dans ma poche. Avec le 3 ans d'entrainement dans la Chambres des Secrets, la baguette de Evans a passé le temps avec nous et au moment ou, techniquement, le corps de Lily aurait eu 17 ans, la Trace c'est éliminée toute seule et celle de Sev aussi.

Je vais donc au deuxième étage et cherche la chambre de Lily, quand j'ouvre la porte, je suis soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas de bannières de Gryffondor partout, comme pour celle de Sirius dans les livres. Avant d'atterrir ici, j'ai fait d'innombrables testes sur internet pour savoir dans quelle maison de Poudlard je serais. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose, Serpentard. Même sur Pottermore. Ce qui est pour moi LA référence pour les maisons de Poudlard. Je sors ma malle, qui est aussi petite qu'un étui de cartes d'affaires et à la main, je range tout tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la « magie », si tu as pue le faire pour redonner sa forme à tes bagages? Me demande une voix que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Je me tourne vers cette voix et je vois une jeune femme d'un peu moins de 20 ans sur le pas de la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. Elle est blonde avec des yeux bruns, presque noirs, un long cou et elle est très mince. Mon visage s'illumine en la voyant. Je décide d'y aller avec exagération et je m'élance vers elle en la prenant fermement dans mes bras.

\- Tunie! Tu m'as tellement manquée! Lui dis-je avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Les joies d'avoir fait du théâtre et de l'improvisation à l'école. Je peux même pleurer sur demande!

\- Lily! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demande ma nouvelle sœur en essayant de se sauver de mon étreinte d'ours.

\- J'ai… j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi! Depuis… Depuis que maman m'a parlé de ce gars qui te tournait autour et qu'elle se méfiait de lui, je me fais un sang d'encre de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien? Il est gentil avec toi? Si non, je vais lui faire vivre l'enfer! Dis-je en la gardant dans mes bras.

\- Lys, je vais bien, dit-elle en se détendant lentement dans mon étreinte. Et je n'ai pas besoin de tes bizarreries pour régler mes problèmes.

\- Moi non plus, dis-je, malicieuse. Un bon coup de genoux dans les couilles, ce n'est pas sorcier.

Je l'entends rire doucement près de mon oreille, tout n'est pas perdu. Je me décale un peu et l'embrasse sur la joue pour ensuite la regarder dans les yeux. Je lui propose de venir s'assoir sur mon lit et de papoter entre filles, ce qu'elle accepte avec réticence. Je lui explique, en gros, ce que Sev et moi vivions à Poudlard et notre choix de ne plus y retourner.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était un endroit peu recommandable, me dit Pétunia avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je sais, soupirais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Sev et moi allons passer nos examens au Ministère de la Magie cet été pour nos examens de fin d'études. Je vais probablement passer les examens d'Aurors, les gendarmes magiques, par formalité. Pour ajouter de la crédibilité à notre future entreprise et Sev un doctorat en potions.

\- C'est une bonne chose de proposer vos services aux gens normaux qui sont au courant du monde magique, me dit Pétunia, un peu plus détendue à côté de moi.

\- En fait, c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée. Les gens sans magie ne peuvent pas se défendre contre ceux qui en a, dis-je avec aplomb. Ils peuvent les faire oublier ou même leur faire faire ce qu'ils veulent en un coup de baguette! C'est en partie pour ça que Sev et moi voulons bâtir ce projet. Et… je me demandais si…

\- Si… me demande Pétunia en haussant des sourcils.

\- Si tu avais envie de faire ça avec nous.

\- Moi? Mais… je ne peux pas faire ça!

\- Pourquoi pas? Tu es une personne fiable, organisée, qui sait toujours tout sur tout le monde, tu sais instinctivement comment tu dois te comporter pour avoir ce que tu veux de la personne en face de toi, même si tu le l'as jamais vue de ta vie. Tunie! Je n'imagine pas une seconde de créer cette entreprise sans toi. Et tu n'as aucunement BESOIN de magie pour comprendre le monde magique et t'y adapter, si c'est ce que tu veux. Et en plus, on ne sait pas, il pourrait y avoir un sorcier super sexy qui te ferait de l'œil si il vient solliciter notre aide?

Je la vois, pour la première fois depuis probablement des années, éclater de rire à côté de sa sœur.

\- Un sorcier sexy! Me faire de l'œil, à moi? N'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas comme toi. Non! Laisse moi parler, me dit-elle alors que j'allais objecter. Je ne parle pas de magie, Lys. Je te parle de beauté, tout simplement. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas une magnifique chevelure, des yeux brillants et expressif, des lèvres charnues avec un corps de rêve. Et je vois qu'il s'est encore étoffé depuis les vacances de Noël. Je ne suis pas BELLE, Lily. Severus a raison… je suis… ordinaire.

Et je la comprends parfaitement. J'ai vécu une partie de ma vie en me voyant comme un monstre. La peau flasque, plus de gars que 3 personnes réunies, les cheveux ternes et la peau emplie d'imperfections. Ne pas avoir envie de prendre soin de moi parce que de toutes façons, mon poids éclipsait tout. Et les gens qui me disaient : « C'est dommage, tu as un si beau visage ». Comme si ça changeait quelque chose. Quand on a l'impression que notre propre corps se bat contre nous. Je détestais mon corps, avant d'arriver ici. Et j'avais l'impression qu'il me le rendait bien. J'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose pour Tunie. Je suis certaine que si elle a enfin confiance en elle, elle pourrait me voir comme une égale, magie ou pas.

\- Tunie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je… je peux faire quelque chose, à ce sujet, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais c'est de la magie. Je peux faire en sorte que tu ressembles à ce que tu veux et le rester pour le reste de ta vie, dis-je lentement. Mais je ne peux le faire qu'une seule fois et c'est définitif, après.

\- Tu peux me rendre belle? Me demande Pétunia avec incrédulité.

\- Pour moi, tu l'es déjà, mais oui, je peux le faire dans le sens que tu l'entends. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, avant. Mais maintenant…

Pétunia me saute alors au cou et nous nous écroulons sur mon lit. Je lui dis qu'il faut que j'en parle à Severus d'abord, c'est lui qui a les compétences pour faire la potion dont nous aurons besoin. Elle accepte avec enthousiasme et j'envois un patronus à Sev en lui donnant comme directive d'attendre dans sa chambre qu'il soit seul. J'explique ensuite à Tunie comment nous allons procéder pour la suite.

\- Quand la potion sera prête, ce qui prend environs 2 heures, je crois, il faudra que tu te fasses clairement une image mentale du physique que tu veux. Mais il faut que ça te ressemble un peu, sinon ça ne marchera pas. La potion va modifier tes traits, mais elle a ses limites. Tu garderas la même couleur de yeux et de cheveux, par exemple.

\- Mais… est-ce que mes dents pourront avoir une taille normale? Et mon cou?

\- Oui, Tunie, elle pourra faire ça, dis-je avec patience.

Le Patronus en forme de serpent de Sev me dit qu'il sera là dans quelques minutes avec tout ce qu'il faut pour la potion. Pétunia regarde avec surprise la forme argentée sur le sol de ma chambre. Je lui explique ce que c'est et elle se détend immédiatement.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Sev entre dans ma chambre par la porte, guidé par ma nouvelle mère. Après quelques coups de baguette pour rendre un coin de ma chambre utilisable comme mini laboratoire, j'explique à Tunie ce qu'elle doit faire pendant que Sev fait la potion. Tunie vient s'assoir en face de moi en tailleur sur le lit quand la potion est presque prête.

\- Dans deux minutes, Lys, me dit Severus.

\- D'accord, merci Sev. Tunie, fermes les yeux. Vois dans ton esprit de quoi tu veux avoir l'air, lui dis-je doucement. Tes cheveux, comment sont-ils?

\- Comme les tiens, mais avec ma couleur à moi, mais plus brillants, me répond Pétunia.

\- Parfait, ton visage, maintenant, que je l'encourage.

\- Moins pointu, moins sévère. Plus chaleureux, mes yeux sont exactement comme ils sont maintenant, mais moins ternes. Avec plus d'expressions et plus… scintillants.

Nous continuons comme ça jusqu'à ses orteils et une fois fait, je pose la baguette de Evans sur la tempe de Tunie et en extrait l'image mentale de son futur corps. Je mets le souvenir dans la potion et après quelques secondes, elle devient rose très pâle, presque blanche.

\- C'est prêt, nous dit Sev d'un air sérieux. Pétunia, tu vas devoir prendre aussi une potion antidouleur et une potion somnifère pour cette nuit. Les changements physiques sont très douloureux. Comme ce ne sera pas une illusion, mais de vrais changements physique, ça va faire mal. Très mal.

\- Je suis prête à l'endurer, dit Tunie avec assurance en prenant le gobelet que Sev lui tend.

Severus semble comprendre parfaitement ma sœur. C'est vrai que pour le commun des mortel, Sev n'a pas le physique le plus avantageux, mais à mes yeux, il est parfait.

Une fois que Tunie a prise la potion de modifications corporelles, notre mère nous dit que c'est l'heure de dîner. Une fois en bas, je vois qu'il y a une adultes de plus à la table. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivent en bas des épaules, elle a les yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure, le regard quelque peu éteint. Elle est très mince et a un visage aristocratique malgré la piètre qualité de ses vêtements.

\- Mme Rogue, je suis ravie de vous voir, dis-je avec un sourire discret en prenant la main de Sev dans la mienne.

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Lys, me dit-elle en regardant plus son fils que moi en levant le même sourcil que lui quand il le fait.

Je fronce les miens en me tournant vers lui. Il ne me fait qu'un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre que l'on en parlera plus tard.

Le repas se passe bien et Eileen Rogue s'entend à merveille avec ma mère, ce que je trouve assez étrange. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-copain de ma vie, mais je connais les stéréotypes des belles-mères et ils ne ressemblent en rien à Eileen Prince, bin, Rogue. Si bien que quand Eileen et ma mère discutent un peu dans la cuisine, en privé, à leur retour, maman avait décidé que Sev et Eileen passeraient la nuit ici en attendant que Gringotts ouvre ses porte le lendemain. Sev dormira avec moi, la porte de ma chambre ouverte, et sa mère dans la chambre d'ami.

Pétunia était déjà monté quand maman a prise cette décision. J'espère qu'elle ira bien quand elle se réveillera. Je prends donc une douche rapide et enfile un pyjama pendant que Sev y va après moi. Une fois tout les deux prêts, Sev va dire bonne nuit à sa mère avant de s'installer derrière moi et de me prendre fermement dans ses bras. Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde avec une question silencieuse dans les yeux.

\- Pardonne moi, j'ai dû lui dire qui tu étais pour la convaincre de partir, me dit-il avec un air de chien battu.

\- J'aime mieux qu'elle sache ce qui se passe que tu perdes ta mère, Sev. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout de lui avoir dit. En fait, je pense que ça me soulage de savoir que je peux être moi-même avec une personne de plus.

\- Tu es… parfaite, me dit-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Pour moi, tu l'es aussi, dis-je en me fondant dans son étreinte avant de m'endormir dans ses bras.


	8. Chapter 8

Dès que je me réveille, je sors doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Severus et va dans la chambre de Tunie sur le bout des pieds. Je la vois dormir à points fermés dans son lit et elle est méconnaissable. Ses traits sont doux, elle n'a plus cet air sévère en permanence. Ses cheveux sont très longs, presque jusqu'à ses hanches, comme les miens, ils sont d'un blond presque comme les Malefoy, mais en plus dorés, ils sont exactement comme les miens mais de couleur différente, comme elle le voulait. Ses dents ne dépassent plus de ses lèvres, même quand elle avait la bouche fermée, elles dépassaient encore. Son cou est délicat, fin, mais moins long qu'il était. Elle semble avoir un peu plus de masses graisseuses, ce qui la rend plus féminine et lui va très bien. Elle n'est plus maigre, mais seulement mince et elle semble toujours aussi grande.

Je m'approche doucement et la réveille d'une légère caresse sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour, la Belle au bois dormant, lui dis-je avec affection.

\- Lys, arrête, je ne suis pas…

Mais elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle semble se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Elle se lève et sort en trombe de sa chambre pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend le cri strident de Pétunia dans toute la maison Evans.

\- Ça a marché! Crie-t-elle en me prenant fermement dans ses bras. Ça a marché!

\- Bien sûr que ça a marché, dis-je avec un sourire en coin. C'est Sev qui a fait la potion.

Je vois alors Pétunia prendre l'un des rasoirs à lames dans un verre sur le bord du lavabo et le brandir vers moi, comme un couteau.

\- Qui es-tu? Me dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi, la lame en direction de ma gorge. Lily n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi! Lily n'aurait jamais quitté Poudlard avant l'heure, encore moins pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Lily ne sortirait jamais avec Severus, parce qu'il n'est pas bon pour son image, comme elle dit. Lily est un monstre! Lily m'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette quand elle a trouvé un meilleur fer valoir, Severus. Et elle avait le projet de le laisser tomber aussi, maintenant que ce Potter lui mangeait dans la main. Alors je répète ma question. Qui es-tu?

\- Ferme la porte, s'il te plait. Je te jure que je vais tout t'expliquer, à une condition.

\- Quoi?

\- Ne… Ne dis rien à tes parents, s'il te plait. Je ne voudrais pas leur faire de peine.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas Lily, dit doucement Tunie en baissant sa lame et en s'assoyant sur le couvercle des toilettes.

Je lui dis alors tout, exactement comme avec Severus. Pétunia m'écoute avec attention, sans jamais m'interrompre, comme Sev. Je la vois froncer des sourcils à certains moments de mon récit, mais elle n'ouvre pas la bouche pour autant. Une fois que j'ai fini, elle semble réfléchir à ce qu'elle va dire.

\- Je vais vraiment martyriser cet enfant? me demande-t-elle, incrédule.

\- En fait, je pense que c'est Dumbledore qui en est responsable. Il avait besoin d'un petit enfant bien docile et reconnaissant de le sortir de son enfer familial.

\- Mais JAMAIS je ne ferais ça à un enfant, même si c'est celui de Lily! S'insurge Pétunia en se levant.

\- Tu… tu me crois? Que je demande avec incrédulité.

\- C'est tellement n'importe quoi que je pense que oui, je te crois. De toutes façons, je sais depuis hier soir que tu n'es pas Lily, même si tu as son corps. Jamais Lily ne m'aurait prise dans ses bras parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Jamais elle ne menacerait mon petit-copain si il me faisait du mal.

\- Elle semble être une sœur merdique, que je murmure sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée, soupire Tunie sur le même ton.

\- Acceptes-tu d'être la mienne? Demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Je te jure que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je ne te mettrai pas de côté comme Lily l'a fait. Je menacerai tout tes petits copains, je n'oublierai jamais ton anniversaire, de t'acheter ou te faire un cadeau à Noël, d'être là à la naissance de tes enfants, de…

\- Lys, calme toi, dit-elle en riant et en déposant le rasoir dans le verre où il va. Tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu avais le potentiel d'être une excellente sœur.

\- Je me demandais aussi… Je sais que Sev et toi, vous ne vous entendez pas super bien… Mais je l'aime vraiment fort, Tunie et…

\- Ça va, me dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Je… Je ne le déteste pas vraiment. C'est surtout que Lily m'a laissé tomber pour lui alors… Je lui en voulais de m'avoir volé ma sœur.

\- Tunie, je te promets que je ne te délaisserai jamais parce que j'aime Sev aussi, dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je te jure que mon cœur est assez grand pour vous deux.

Nous nous entendons donc sur une excuse qui se tient concernant mon nouveau comportement d'adolescente responsable et altruiste. Je suis surprise de constater que Lily Evans était vraiment une telle pouffiasse! Je l'ai toujours trouvé idiote d'avoir choisi Potter au lieu de Sev, mais là! C'était un vrai monstre social, cette fille! Tunie avait raison de lui en vouloir. Mais je me demande bien comment ça se fait que Harry ait vécu l'enfer chez sa tante alors que la Pétunia Evans que j'ai devant moi est une jeune femme attachante, brillante, perspicace et sympathique. Je suis certaine qu'il y a du Dumbledore là-dessus. Je me jure que si Harry vient au monde et qu'il atterrit chez Pétunia, jamais ma nouvelle sœur ne se fera manipuler par ce vieux fou égocentrique de directeur de pacotille! Il n'est même pas foutu d'être un directeur potable, encore moins Maître du Monde!

\- Donc, récapitule Tunie pour moi, tu as failli perdre Severus par une blague stupide de ce groupe d'arriérés congénitaux dans ta maison à Poudlard et c'est ce qui t'as fait allumer que tu tenais à lui plus que tu ne le pensais, vous sortez ensemble depuis ce temps et tu as compris que la vie était courte et que tu pouvais perdre n'importe quand les gens que tu aimes. Donc, maintenant, ton comportement a changé envers ces gens.

\- C'est pas fou, dis-je avec un sourire éclatant. Lily Evans ne sait pas la chance qu'elle avait de t'avoir comme sœur, dis-je doucement.

\- Bon! Vas rejoindre Sev maintenant. Il va finir par penser que je t'ai tué si on reste trop longtemps ici!

Je la prends donc dans mes bras pour de vrai et lui dis à quel point elle est magnifique avant de me réinstaller dans les bras de Severus. Il ouvre un œil en ouvrant les bras et semble attendre quelque chose.

\- Ça va, Tunie sait, dis-je.

\- C'est bien, dit-il avant de refermer son œil et de se rendormir, le visage dans ma chevelure.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, je vois que Tunie est très stressée. « Nos » parents ne l'ont pas encore vue sous sa nouvelle apparence. Je prends donc sa main dans la mienne et elle souffle un bon coup avant de descendre les escaliers vers la cuisine.

\- Pétunia… Lily… Mais qu'est-ce que… demande Mme Evans en nous regardant toutes les deux et ensuite descendre son regard vers nos mains jointes, elle semble plus choquée de nous voir ensemble que part la nouvelle apparence de sa fille aînée.

\- Maman, papa, dit Tunie, comme vous le voyez, mon corps a énormément changé, cette nuit. C'est grâce à Lily que j'ai maintenant un corps que je ne suis plus gênée de montrer. J'ai enfin l'apparence dans la quelle je me sens bien. Et je pense que Lys a quelque chose à vous dire aussi.

\- On t'écoute, bébé fleur, me dit Mr Evans.

\- Je voulais… Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été une enfant aussi ingrate, dis-je, peu assurée en regardant Tunie. Je… j'ai failli perdre Sev à Poudlard cette année et…

Je dis donc ce que Tunie et moi avons convenu. Que je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard, que je resterais ici avec eux, qu'ils me manquaient trop. Que j'allais tout de même faire mes examens de fin d'études avec Sev au Ministère de la Magie et que nous savions exactement ce que nous voulions faire dans la vie. Protéger les gens sans pouvoir des sorciers, ou même certains sorciers contre d'autres.

\- Mais comme vous êtes encore mineur jusqu'au mois de janvier, nous dit Eileen Rogue, vous aurez besoin d'un Prête-Nom pour votre entreprise. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement monter votre affaire à 16 ans, dit-elle avec indulgence.

\- Et où pouvons nous trouver une personne aussi généreuse qui veillera à nos intérêts et nous aidera à monter notre affaire? Demande Sev en haussant un sourcil.

Je lui donne donc un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui faisant les gros yeux. Il est plus qu'évident que sa mère parle d'elle!

\- Tu sais que tu es un vrai idiot malgré ton intelligence incroyable? Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mon dieu! Dit Tunie avec théâtralité. On dirait déjà un vieux couple!

\- Mais je te parle de moi, mon fils. Bien que j'ai quitté la famille Prince après Poudlard, elle m'a élevée et nos compétences les plus reconnues sont, certes, les potions, mais aussi les affaires. Comment crois-tu que j'arrivais à payé tes effets scolaires et tes robes pour Poudlard, malgré le salaire médiocre de Tobias et sa tendance à flamber sa paye à la taverne au bout de la rue?

Severus semble se détendre quelque peu. Il a visiblement une confiance totale en sa mère, ce qui me rassure aussi. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et le regarde avec les yeux plein d'étoiles.

\- Lys, pour commencer, il faudrait sécuriser la maison, me dit Tunie en fronçant des sourcils. Si votre directeur semblait si retissant à vous laisser partir, il pourrait venir pour essayer de forcer papa et maman à t'y renvoyer.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je avec assurance. Maman, papa, nous donnez-vous la permission, à Sev et moi, de faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger la maison?

Severus explique donc à mes parents et à sa mère ce que nous ferons. Des runes de protection dissimulées autour du terrain Evans, un sort de repousse-Moldus inversé, pour empêcher les sorciers ou les Cracmols de venir mettre le nez dans nos affaires à la maison. Bien sûr, Eileen, Severus et moi pourrions venir. Nos signatures magiques seraient enregistrées dans le sort pour nous permettre de venir quand bon nous semble.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous faire peur, dis-je doucement aux parents Evans. Mais avec ce que Sev et moi avons enduré à Poudlard, nous connaissons un minimum les risques de la magie sur un humain. Et comme Dumbledore n'a jamais rien fait pour nous…

\- Nous ferons ce que tu juges bon pour nous, dit Tulipe en s'approchant de moi. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais cette dernière phrase me met mal à l'aise. Pourquoi elle a autant confiance en Lily, si c'est une personne aussi… mauvaise?

La journée avance lentement et Sev est allé à Gringotts avec sa mère et Mr Evans qui les a menés en voiture à Londres. Pétunia est allé rompre avec Vernon après que je lui ai expliqué ce qui allait se passer et les commentaires qu'il passait avant même que Harry arrive devant leur porte. Pendant ce temps, je suis dans la cuisine avec Mme Evans et je l'aide à faire le repas. Je l'entends pousser un juron bien sentit et me tourne vers elle pour savoir ce qui se passe. Elle s'est entaillé le doigt avec le couteau de cuisine. Mais je remarque surtout le tremblement marqué de ses mains.

\- Maman! Attends, je vais arranger ça, lui dis en prenant doucement sa main blessée entre les miennes.

D'un coup de baguette, j'attire à moi la trousse de premier soin de la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée et nettoie doucement la blessure après l'avoir passée à l'eau froide pour arrêter le saignement. Une fois le pansement en place, je m'écarte un peu en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ce tremblement n'est pas normal, dis-je avec inquiétude.

\- Tu as raison, Lys, dit Tulipe avec lenteur en s'assoyant à la table de la cuisine en face de moi. Je… je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler maintenant. Mais je suis allé consulter après les vacances de Pâques.

\- Et?... que je l'encourage.

\- Le médecin a trouvé que j'avais une tumeur cancéreuse au niveau du cortex cérébral. Ce qui endommage mes nerfs, entre autres, ce qui cause les tremblements.

\- Non, que je murmure en cachant ma bouche de mes mains, les yeux emplies de larmes. Je… je vais chercher une solution, je te promets. Maman, je… je ferai ce qu'il faut. Je sais que Sev m'aidera. On trouvera une potion, un sort, n'importe quoi.

\- Lys, ma petite fleur, il n'y a rien à faire, me dit-elle avec indulgence.

Elle m'explique que d'ici le Nouvel An, elle mourra. Les cellules cancéreuses se sont trop multipliées pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Ce soir-là, ma nouvelle mère annonce la nouvelle aux autres de la maison. Je fais de mon mieux pour soutenir Pétunia. Notre père le savait déjà et ne nous avait rien dit. C'est ce que sa femme lui avait demandé.

Le temps passe dans une atmosphère lourde dans la maison Evans. Eileen et Sev étaient restés, sous la demande de Tulipe. Depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, personne n'osait lui dire non et je dois avouer que je soupçonne qu'elle en profite outrageusement. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, moi aussi. J'ai passé les examens des ASPIC au Ministère avec Sev et les avons réussis avec une facilité déconcertante. Grâce à l'enseignement de Godrick, j'ai fracassé tous les records aux examens d'Aurors et Maugrey Fol Œil, qui a encore ses deux yeux et ses deux jambes, m'a grogné dessus quand j'ai annoncé que je n'allais pas travailler pour le Ministère. Mais que j'allais fonder mon agence privé de sécurité. Que si éventuellement il en avait marre des bureaucrates incompétents, il y aurait une place pour lui dans l'entreprise. Sev passait son doctorat en potions, Tunie finissait sa formation d'adjointe administrative et le soir, c'était Eileen qui nous donnait des cours sur la vie et les coutumes sorcières. Avec l'argent dans nos coffres d'héritiers et la permission des fondateurs qui nous guidaient souvent, nous avons loué un bureau en plein milieu du centre-ville de Londres. Eileen avait demandé le divorce et avait repris son nom de jeune fille alors que Sev avait pris le nom de sa mère.

Au mois de septembre, le premier au soir, un hibou entre dans la maison des Evans avec mon nom dessus. C'est Eileen qui intercepte le hibou et à la seconde où elle me tend la lettre, je sens une sensation horrible au niveau de mon nombril au point d'en perdre le souffle. Mais tout se finit avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

\- Les protections des fondateurs sont très efficaces, me dit ma belle-mère avec un sourire surpris. Ils réussissent à contrer des portoloins!

\- C'est une blague?! Que je m'exclame. Dumbledore vient de m'envoyer un portoloin? Mais il est complètement malade, ce type!

J'avais proposé à ma nouvelle mère de chercher une potion avec Sev pour essayer de lui donner plus de temps. Mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle avait demandé à quel prix? Elle lui restait un peu de qualité de vie et elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec ses enfants avant de partir pour le grand voyage. M'enfermer dans un laboratoire avec Sev ne lui servait à rien.

C'est donc pourquoi je me trouvais dans la cuisine avec Eileen en ce premier septembre au matin à discuter de la structure de l'agence de sécurité qui commence tranquillement à voir le jour avant que cette enflure de Dumbledore ne m'envoie ce portoloin de malheur.

\- Une chance que je n'étais pas au bureau, lui dis-je. Je me serais retrouvé dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard avant même de savoir ce qui se passe. Mme Prince, savez-vous si je peux porter plainte pour tentative d'enlèvement sur mineur, avec ce portoloin douteux?

Eileen Prince me regarde donc avec un sourire de prédateur en me tendant la main pour que je lui donne le parchemin incriminant.

\- Il va se retrouver dans la voute de Gringotts de l'entreprise, me dit-elle avec assurance. Rien ni personne ne pourra le faire disparaitre.

Je suis donc soulagée et la remercie avant de me rendre à la chambre de ma mère pour lui demandé si elle a besoin de quelque chose. Elle me sort doucement un livre de sa table de chevet, Alice, de l'autre côté du miroir, de Lewis Carroll et elle me demande de lui faire la lecture, comme quand j'étais petite.

\- Bien sûr, maman, que je lui dis avec un léger sourire en prenant le livre, malgré que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça. Ce qu'il y a de sûr, c'est que la petite chatte blanche n'y était pour rien : c'est la petite chatte noire qui fut la cause de tout. En effet, il y avait un bon quart d'heure que la chatte blanche se laissait laver la figure par la vieille chat (et, somme toute, elle supportait cela assez bien); de sorte que, voyez-vous, il lui aurait été absolument impossible de tremper dans cette méchante affaire.

Je lui fais donc la lecture doucement du premier chapitre et je m'arrête quand je la vois, endormie dans le lit conjugal des parents Evans. Quand je pose le livre sur la table de nuit pour me lever et la laisser dormir, je l'entends sire quelque chose qui me glace le sang.

\- Je n'ai jamais lue de Lewis Carroll à Lily, dit doucement Tulipe. J'ai essayé, une fois. Mais elle a détesté l'histoire avant même que je termine la 2e page. Alors je n'ai jamais lue cette histoire à Lily. Je… Je sais que tu n'es pas elle, que tu n'es pas Lily. Mais je sais que tu es ma fille. Pendant ces dernières semaines, tu as plus été ma fille que Lily ne l'a jamais été. Je ne sais pas QUI tu es, me dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Mais je sais CE QUE tu es. Tu es une bonne personne, Lys. Tu protèges ta sœur, tu aimes Severus de tout ton cœur, tu conseilles ton père et veille sur Eileen. Et tu t'occupe de moi comme personne ne l'avait fait avant, sans jamais rien demander en échange. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je suis reconnaissante en la chose qui t'a amené à nous, me dit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je t'aime, Lys, ou peut importe comment tu t'appelles.

\- Je… Je t'aime aussi, maman, dis-je, la voix enroué.

\- Je suis heureuse, que tu ais été ma fille pendant ces dernières semaines. Je… Je vais me reposer, maintenant. Merci pour la lecture, Lys.

\- Et je recommencerai, dis-je. Aussi souvent que tu en auras envie.

Je la vois donc s'endormir dans un soupir de soulagement.


	10. Chapter 10

Après cette conversation, Mme Evans a toujours continué de faire comme si de rien n'était par la suite. Mr Evans ne semblait pas avoir remarqué grand chose, mais je pense que ça arrangeait tout le monde. Pendant un repas du soir, environs deux semaines plus tard, notre père demande à Pétunia ce que fait exactement une adjointe administrative. Étant contremaître à l'usine minière au même endroit où le père de Sev travaillait avant de se faire renvoyer en faisant une scène quand il a découvert que sa femme et son fils avaient foutu le camps de chez lui.

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, papa, dit patiemment Tunie. Les adjoints administratifs exercent une partie ou l'ensemble des fonctions suivantes : préparer, saisir, réviser et relire de la correspondance, des factures, des présentations, des brochures, des publications, des rapports et d'autres documents connexes à partir de notes dictées ou manuscrites; ouvrir et distribuer le courrier postal et les autres documents reçus et coordonner la circulation des renseignements à l'interne et avec d'autres services et organismes; fixer et confirmer les rendez-vous et les réunions de l'employeur; commander les fournitures de bureau et en tenir l'inventaire; répondre aux demandes de renseignements reçues par téléphone et transmettre les appels téléphoniques et les messages; établir et tenir des systèmes manuels de classement des dossiers d'information; formuler et mettre en œuvre les modes de fonctionnement du bureau; accueillir les visiteurs, déterminer le but de leur visite et les diriger vers l'employeur ou la personne compétente; consigner et préparer les procès-verbaux des réunions; organiser les voyages et faire les réservations nécessaires; compiler, s'il y a lieu, des données, des statistiques et d'autres renseignements, afin d'appuyer les activités de recherche; surveiller et former, s'il y a lieu, les employés de bureau en ce qui a trait aux méthodes de travail; organiser, s'il y a lieu, des conférences.

\- Bref, que je dis, elle est littéralement le cœur et la mère de notre entreprise, dis-je avec affection en regardant ma sœur et en prenant sa main dans la mienne. De plus, Eileen la forme aux lois sorcières aussi. Tunie sera la personne la plus compétente des deux mondes!

\- Vous changez, les filles, nous dit Mr Evans. Et je dois avouer que j'aime ce que je vois.

Dans les semaines qui suivent, nos bureaux sont enfin prêts à nous recevoir. Avec une sommes conséquente d'or, les Gobelins ont acceptés de mettre des sorts dans nos locaux pour qu'aucun sorcier à par les employés, dont la signature magique est entrée dans le système de sécurité, ne puisse faire de la magie en ces lieux. Les mêmes runes sont disposées autour de notre terrain d'entreprise, qui ressemble à une petite maison toute simple. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est immense! Il y a plusieurs pièces au sous-sol qui servent à entreposer du matériel militaire Moldu comme des armes à feu et armes blanches, des appareils de communication comme des Walkie-talkie, des potions de toutes sortes que Sev avait appris à Eileen à faire, qu'il avait mis au point avec sa mère et Salazar. Il y avait un laboratoire de potions, une salle d'entrainement au combat et une infirmerie ainsi qu'une pièce qui était un immense coffre-fort pour mettre les documents les plus sensibles éventuellement. Il était connecté avec la chambre forte de l'entreprise à Gringotts. Tout ce qu'on y mettait disparaissait vers la banque sorcière, directement dans la chambre-forte que Eileen avait ouvert pour l'entreprise. C'est Tulipe qui avait trouvé le nom de notre entreprise. Une fois qu'elle avait apprise que Sev et moi étions des héritiers de Serpentard et Gryffondor et comment, dans les grandes lignes, elle nous avait proposé le nom de l'agence de sécurité Serpendor pendant une soirée où Tunie et Howard, notre père, nous faisaient des suggestions les plus loufoques les unes que les autres pour nom d'entreprise. Le logo était un serpent doré avec une tête de lion qui tournait sur lui-même en cercle et se mordait la queue, le tout dans des flammes verte émeraude en forme de triangle et une épée, pointe vers le bas en son centre. C'était plus ou moins le symbole des Reliques de la Mort revisité.

Étrangement, le jour de l'ouverture officielle de nos bureaux, Tunie vient me voir pour me dire qu'une personne veut se procurer nos services et que cet individu est à la réception. Quand je la suis vers cette personne, j'ai la surprise de voir Sirius Black qui ne semble pas trop savoir ce qu'il fait là.

\- Black? Est-ce que ça va? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Regulus ou à toi? Que je demande avec inquiétude.

Je sais que Sev est très attaché à Regulus Black et personnellement, je l'ai beaucoup apprécié du peu de temps que je l'ai vue à Poudlard.

\- Non, Evans, tout va bien pour nous… Pour l'instant, me dit-il.

\- Sirius, je te présente ma sœur, Pétunia.

Une fois les présentations faites, je l'invite à passer dans mon bureau pour savoir ce qu'il fait ici. J'ai la surprise de voir qu'il n'est pas venu ici pour nos services, mais pour me prévenir de quelque chose.

\- J'ai entendu une discussion entre le directeur et le père de James, cet été, me dit-il.

\- Tu ne passais pas l'été avec Regulus? Que je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, je te jure que je l'ai fait, me dit-il d'un air grave. Père m'a amené au Ministère pour m'introduire au monde du Magenmagot et me montrer ce qui se passe pendant une séance. Comme je suis l'héritier, il commence à « tester » mon éducation. C'est là que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Lord Potter et Dumbledore.

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il? Que je lui demande.

\- Lord Potter était furieux que Rogue et toi, enfin, toi, ait quitté Poudlard. Il est plus que convaincu que l'apport de sang neuf à une vieille lignée est la clé pour faire des descendants puissants. Et comme James a jeté son dévolu sur toi… Lord Potter comptait sur toi pour augmenter la puissance du clan Potter. Il était fou de rage que tu sois parti avec un Serpentard, Sang-Mêlé de surcroit. Il a fait promettre à Dumbledore de tout faire pour te ramener, sans Rogue, à Poudlard.

\- C'était ça le portoloin frauduleux, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour Black. Mais pour qui il se prend, ce vieux crouton! Écoutes Sirius, essaye de faire profile bas, le temps que ton frère et toi êtes à Poudlard, lui dis-je. Bin, agis comme tu en as l'habitude. Quand Regulus aura ses ASPIC, il n'aura plus autant à craindre Dumbledore. Et comment ça c'est passé avec lui, cet été?

Sirius m'explique qu'ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Il a même commencé à lui apprendre à devenir animagus. Je suis plus que ravie pour eux deux.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais venir avec Regulus bientôt? J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous êtres utiles à tout les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Me demande le Gryffondor.

\- Un portoloin d'urgence. Mais pas n'importe le quel, lui dis-je. La mère de Sev l'a mis au point avec le portait de Rowena.

\- Rowena Serdaigle?

\- Oui, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. C'est un tatouage du logo de notre entreprise. Je me suis inspiré de la Marque des Ténèbres de Voldemort. Mais elle fait le contraire. Au lieu de vous appeler pour nous rejoindre, elle vous amène immédiatement ici quand vous l'activez. Elle passe au travers de tout sort antitransplanage, même ceux de Poudlard. Quand vous arrivez, vous atterrissez à l'infirmerie près du bureau de Eileen. Votre passager ne pourra pas faire de magie en ces lieux avant d'être intégré aux protections. Le tatouage est sur le côté gauche de la poitrine, autant pour les homme que pour les femmes.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi?

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, Black. Je le fais pour Sev, qui voit Regulus comme un frère. Et je sais que Regulus ne te laisserait pas derrière. Alors je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai pour alléger l'inquiétude de Severus.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, alors?

\- Parce que tu en as douté? J'ai passé ma scolarité à risquer ma vie, ma réputation et ma santé mentale à aider Severus à vous tenir tête à Poudlard. Comment vous avez pu penser une seule seconde que c'était pour autre chose que de l'amour? Même toi, tu n'aurais pas enduré la moitié de ce que Sev et moi avons enduré pour Potter, si ça avait été lui, la cible d'un groupe comme le vôtre.

\- Depuis tout ce temps?

\- Depuis bien avant d'atterrir à Poudlard, dis-je avec assurance. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il a été ma personne préférée en ce monde, Black.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Depuis que ma mère m'avait lu Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, Severus Rogue a toujours été mon personnage préféré.

\- Merci, Evans, me dit Sirius.

\- Lys, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Appelle moi Lys.

\- Patmol, me dit-il sur le même ton.

Je le remercie de m'avoir prévenu et il repart comme il était venu. J'explique donc la situation à Pétunia et je vois ensuite Salazar quitter sa toile pour prévenir les trois autres fondateurs qui dont tous occupé à autre chose ailleurs.

Ce soir-là, je suis dans la chambre des parents Evans et brosse doucement la chevelure de ma nouvelle mère. Tulipe ferme les yeux doucement quand je lui fait une tresse lâche.

\- Je me demandais, me dit-elle, toujours les yeux fermés. Tu as une chanson d'amour préférée?

\- Oui, mais elle est un peu… niaise, dis-je en riant doucement.

\- Tu peux me la chanter?

\- Je ne chante pas très bien, maman. Mais je vais essayer quand même. Et si c'est trop difficile à supporter pour toi, tu dois me le dire et j'arrêterai tout de suite.

\- Je suis certaine que tu chantes très bien, Lys.

\- D'accord, lui dis-je avant de me racler la gorge et de m'installer un peu plus confortablement sur le bord du lit. Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Mais maman sèche tes jolis yeux

Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Et nous irons nous balader tous deux

Ne va pas croire que je te quitte

Et que tu ne me verras plus

Je te reviendrai au plus vite

Quand j'aurai mis la main dessus

Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Mais maman sèche tes jolis yeux

Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Et nous irons nous balader tous deux

Ne t'invente pas des histoires

Tu sais bien que je t'aime encore

Mais maman tu devrais me croire

Pour toi je vais braver la mort

Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Mais maman sèche tes jolis yeux

Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Et nous irons nous balader tous deux

Je te promets que sur ma route

Je songerai à toi souvent

Je m'ennuierai beaucoup sans doute

Ça m'attriste terriblement

Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Mais maman sèche tes jolis yeux

Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Et nous irons nous balader tous deux

Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Mais maman sèche tes jolis yeux

Je reviendrai te chercher sur un dinosaure

Et nous irons nous balader tous deux

Je vois le grand sourire sur les lèvres de Tulipe et ses yeux s'adoucissent en regardant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tourne donc et vois Pétunia et Sev, accoudés de chaque côté du cadrage de porte avec un sourire discret sur le visage.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le truc le plus romantique du monde… Mais c'est ma chanson d'amour à moi, dis-je, un peu gênée.

\- Ça te ressemble bien, dit doucement Tunie en venant s'assoir de l'autre côté de sa mère. C'est aussi impossible que mignon, et elle existe quand même.

\- C'était parfait, Lys, rajoute Sev en mettant une main sur mon épaule.


	11. Chapter 11

Quelques jours plus tard, Pétunia reçoit une demande étrange au bureau. Elle m'annonce qu'un certain Alastor Maugrey veut me voir. Je suis plus que surprise et je sens un fin sourire orner mes lèvres quand je le vois à la réception de l'Agence Serpendor Sécurité.

\- Auror Maugrey, que je le salut d'un signe de tête respectueux. Je suis ravie de vous voir entre nos murs.

\- Je vois que tu es bien installé, Lys, me dit-il en retirant son chapeau melon. J'ai un Lord au Magenmagot qui m'a demandé de l'amener ici. Il cherche une protection pour son fils et quand je lui ai parlé de ce que tu fais, il semblait plus qu'intéressé.

\- Un Lord du Magenmagot? Demandais-je surprise. Qui?

\- Lord Potter. Il croit que quelqu'un en veut à la vie de son fils à Poudlard et il souhaite que tu lui serves de garde du corps.

J'éclate alors d'un rire sans joie. Je lui explique qu'à Poudlard, la seule vraie menace qui s'y trouve, c'est justement le fils de Lord Potter et qu'il n'était pas question que je travaille pour ce type.

\- En fait, je suis venu pour autre chose, mais je fais le message quand même. Il y a Abraxas Malefoy qui craint pour la vie de son fils. Il s'est acoquiné avec des gens peu recommandables et se demandait si toi et ton petit copain pouviez surveiller ses arrières quand il va au Ministère.

\- J'imagine que vous parlez de Lucius Malefoy, dis-je en réfléchissant. Et Lord Malefoy à peur de quoi, exactement? Est-ce que Lucius va bien?

\- Tu le connais?

\- Pas vraiment, mais Severus lui doit beaucoup. Lucius l'a beaucoup aidé à s'intégrer à la maison Serpentard, quand nous sommes entré à Poudlard. Venez dans mon bureau et racontez moi tout, Mr Maugrey.

Il m'explique donc que c'est quand il a parlé de la nouvelle agence qui a ouvert ses portes récemment et que Lord Malefoy était dans les parages que ce dernier a voulu s'informer de ce que nous faisons. Il n'a pas trop confiance aux Aurors du Ministère, trop à la botte de Dumbledore et de la Ministre qui n'a pas vraiment de colonne. Son fils est courtisé par les suivants de ce Lord Voldemort et il craint que son fils finisse par succomber.

\- Je vais en parler avec Pétunia, Eileen et Severus. Nous sommes 4 dans cette entreprise et nous prenons nos décisions ensemble. Mais je suis certaine que Sev réussira à convaincre Tunie et sa mère. Lord Malefoy aura une réponse d'ici 3 jours, je vous assure. Et ma proposition tient toujours, Mr Maugrey, lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Pour être honnête, Lys. J'y pense de plus en plus. Cet imbécile de Scrimgeour me souffle dans le cou et je déteste ça! Et plusieurs autres gars aussi, d'ailleurs. Et avec une agence comme la tienne, nous n'avons pas de compte à rendre au Ministre.

\- Mais il faut tout de même resté dans la légalité, si nous voulons resté ouvert, lui dis-je avec un regard appuyé.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu me connaisses déjà aussi bien, petite?

Je décide donc de lui faire une petite visite guidée de nos locaux et il semble impressionné par nos installations. Il est d'autant plus surpris quand je lui apprends qu'il ne peut pas faire de la magie ici. Tant qu'il ne fait pas parti des protections de notre terrain, il ne peut se servir de sa magie en ces lieux. Il n'y a que Pétunia qui peu ajouter qui que ce soit dans les protections de l'Agence Serpendor Sécurité. Toute personne ayant un noyau magique qui essayerait d'entrer dans la pièce se verrait atteint d'une décharge électrique qui l'enverrait à notre infirmerie pendant 2 jours, minimum. Aucune personne sous Polynectar ne peut tromper notre système de sécurité. Les Gobelins nous avaient laissé une quantité d'eau de la Cascade des Voleurs, à bon prix, en échange de nos services de protéger leurs briseurs de sorts pour des contrats délicats. Sev s'en était servie pour créer le tapis d'entrée. Toute personne qui a modifié son apparence se voit la retrouvé une fois passé le seuil de nos bureaux grâce à la rune, incrustée dans le plancher, qui activait l'eau de la cascade.

\- J'aurai peut-être d'autres membres du Ministère à vous envoyer, me dit l'Auror. Faites vos preuves avec Malefoy et crois moi. On se bâtera à l'entrée pour acquérir vos services.

Sur ce, il repart comme il était venu. Je dois avouer que je suis littéralement sur le cul. Maugrey qui me suggère non seulement de protéger Lucius Malefoy, mais en plus, de m'envoyer quelques Aurors qui en ont marre de leur directeur dictateur et de m'envoyer d'autres clients si on réussi notre mission! Il faut que je parle à Sev, Eileen et Tunie… maintenant! Sur ce, je demande à Helga de prévenir Sev et Eileen, qui sont à la maison Evans, de venir me rejoindre ici.

Après quelques minutes de délibération, c'est décidé, l'Agence Serpendor Sécurité prendra le contrat Lucius Malefoy. Tunie contacte donc Lord Abraxas Malefoy pour lui proposer une réunion sur ce qu'il attend de nous.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, j'étais habillé de vêtements haute gamme tout en étant sobre, plus ou moins l'équivalent Moldu des costume 3 pièces noirs des gardes du corps du président des États-Unis et Sev de la même façon, mais en plus masculin. J'avais sur moi autant des armes Moldus que ma baguette et le tatouage sur ma poitrine et celle de Sev nous donnait une sécurité de plus. Si quoi que ce soit arrive à Lucius, Sev allait l'amener au QG de l'ASS ( Agence Serpendor Sécurité) pendant que je les couvre en combat et de les rejoindre le plus vitre possible. Nous avions eu une rencontre avec l'Héritier Malefoy qui regardait son ancien protégé d'un air surpris en arrivant avec son père.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Sev et moi encadrons Lucius, moi devant et Sev derrière. Toute la journée, nous le suivons comme son ombre. Sev intercepte quelque tentative de Legilimancie sur son ami et je bloque un sort qui n'est en rien dangereux d'un petit rigolo du département du détournement de l'artisanat Moldu, mais très humiliant, je soupçonne Arthur Weasley d'en être l'auteur. Tout comme le père de Sirius cet été, Abraxas Malefoy formait son fils à prendre la relève de ses titres.

\- Vous n'avez besoin de personne pour être puissant et influant, dis-je à mon client. Vous l'êtes déjà.

Quand je le vois regarder Dumbledore d'un mauvais œil quand ce dernier balais ouvertement la proposition de son père de la main sans même la soumettre au conseil du Magenmagot.

\- Et assidu comme vous l'êtes, je suis certaine que vous connaissez une loi qui pourrait retourner la situation à l'avantage de votre père.

Ma phrase semble allumer quelque chose en lui car il se penche vers Lord Malefoy pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Presque une heure plus tars, de débat animé, la proposition de Lord Malefoy est adoptée à majorité. Lucius me regarde comme si il me voyait pour la première fois.

\- Comment tu savais, Evans?

\- Sev en était sûr, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai confiance au jugement de Severus. Et comme je le disais à Poudlard, qui de mieux qu'un Serpentard pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'un Gryffondor? Dumbledore tente de jouer au serpent, mais il garde tout de même l'impétuosité et l'impulsivité du lion.

\- Et toi? Me demande mon client.

\- J'essaye de trouver un équilibre entre les deux, dis-je en croisant les jambes pour observer le greffier qui prend en note la nouvelle loi.

\- Il… Il est venu à mes oreilles que tu serais la véritable héritière de Serpentard, me murmure Lucius. Tu peux m'expliquer? Tu es Né-Moldu, non?

\- Il m'a choisi, que je lui répond en décident d'être le plus honnête possible avec lui.

Je lui explique dans les grandes lignes que j'ai trouvé la Chambre des Secrets, que je l'ai ouverte et les grandes lignes de ce qui nous ait arrivé à Sev et moi. C'est quand je lui explique les véritables origines de Tom Elvis Jedusor que l'Héritier Malefoy perd les couleurs de son visage.

\- Je ne me mettrai jamais au service de Dumbledore, dit lentement Lucius en regardant le vieux mage devant nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Il y a d'autres options. Les Zabini et les Greengrass sont bien neutre, non? Pourquoi pas les Malefoy? Tu n'es pas marqué comme une bête, Lucius. Tu peux encore choisir. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux pour ta femme et vos futurs enfants?

\- Non! Absolument pas!

\- T'a-t-il donné son journal? Que je demande à Lucius.

Il se tourne vers moi lentement d'un visage impassible. Je prend donc ça pour un oui.

\- Quand tu auras fait un choix définitif, si c'est le même que celui que Sev et moi avons fait, je te promets que nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour vous protéger, Narcissa et toi. La seule chose que je te demande, en échange, est ce journal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce journal?

\- Quand tu auras pris ta décision, Lucius. Et si ce choix se tourne vers nous, je te promets de tout t'expliquer.

Il hoche rapidement de la tête et regarde droit devant lui. Mais il est évident qu'il n'accorde aucune attention à la séance qui se déroule devant nous. Je vois presque son cerveau fumer, tellement il semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui proposer.

Une fois sorti de la salle avec Lord Malefoy et son fils, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants et en bataille avec des petites lunettes rondes se pointe devant nous.

\- Un problème, Potter? Demande le père de Lucius.

\- Non, mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec cette jeune fille, dit-il en me pointant du menton.

\- Je travaille, Lord Potter, dis-je, d'un regard froid. Prenez rendez-vous avec notre adjointe-administrative et nous verrons ce que l'on peut faire.

\- Maugrey m'a dit que vous avez refusé d'assurer la sécurité de mon fils. Celui d'un Mangemort présumé a plus de valeur pour vous que le fils d'un Auror? Demande Potter avec mépris.

\- Un ami a plus de valeur qu'un étranger, Lord Potter. Sur ce, nous avons un contrat à honorer. Bonne journée.

Sur ce, Sev et moi entrainons Lucius et son père vers le réseau de cheminette pour qu'ils puissent retourner chez eux.


End file.
